Mind Games
by Chanel101
Summary: What happens when Hayley's older cousin Randy Orton get's caught up in the mix with the Phenom of the WWE? Will he take things too far? Or will the deadman get the last laugh?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any storylines or characters used in this story . They strictly belong to the WWE!

**Mind Games: Intro**

Oh hello there. My name is Hayley Orton. I am Randy Orton's little cousin and Cowboy Bob's favorite niece. This story begins the morning I woke up to the news that I was going to be living with my uncle and my cousin. I was thirteen when I first moved in and Randy treated me like a little sister. I was there for him through everything including when he ended up getting in trouble with my uncle. Some broad dropped off a small newborn baby named Abby and claimed that it was Randy's on Christmas Eve. Randy was only 16 at the time so my uncle forced him to get a blood test. When the test came back positive, he was forced to start taking care of her. I helped him out as much as I could, juggling school work at the same time. We were pretty close during that time until he started in the WWE at the age of 20. I was 17 then…and still am when this crazy shit goes down.

You see, Randy wasn't well liked by many people in the business and to tell you the truth I didn't blame them. He was so arrogant and cocky that many guys wanted to kick his ass just because of how he looked. Sure he had the cute face and ego to match, but it was his mouth that got him into trouble with some of the most dangerous people in the WWE. I thought Abby and I were in the clear when it came to that company, I always did what I had to in order to keep Abby and I safe from it….little did I know that there was one man in that company who I definitely couldn't hide from….


	2. Chapter 2

**Mind Games: Ch. 1**

"Listen, I will be making an appearance on Smackdown regardless if the manager gave me the night off. Do you people know who I am?" my cousin said as I walked into the kitchen Wednesday morning. I was dressed in a cute white long sleeved top with a low v-neckline and some blue jeans. Abby followed close behind me with her doll that I bought her only a few weeks ago.

Randy was sitting at the table on his cell phone while my uncle made breakfast. I placed Abby in her high chair and then went to grab the bagels.

"That's not the only thing you're eating Hayley," Randy said.

I rolled my eyes hating that he was constantly dictating everything I did. "Randy I'm not that hungry this morning, besides you don't need an over grown pig for a cousin."

My uncle laughed, "Now Hayley, you know you're not fat."

"Yes I know but still. Watching what you eat is important…something your son should know about since he's such a big time star."

Randy glared at me, "Hold on for a second," he told the person on the phone. "Speaking of being a star I need you to watch Abby on Thursday and Friday night."

"For what?" I asked. "Isn't her mom coming to get her that weekend?"

"That's the thing, she apparently has to leave town too that weekend so that leaves you." He said.

I sighed, "Fine but I would like to start getting paid for babysitting."

He rolled his eyes, "Come on Hayley she's your cousin."

"Yes…cousin…not my daughter." I said.

My uncle chuckled, "She calls you mom every now and then anyway."

"Yeah because your, egotistical son never spends time with her." I snapped.

"Now wait just a damn minute-" Randy said. "-I've been working my butt off to make sure she's well taken care of. So what if she doesn't see me often."

I shook my head, "Whatever Randy, my point was that I don't feel very appreciated when it comes to taking care of her. I mean there have been times when you've left me here to watch her and she's out of pull-ups, food, and other stuff that I had to come out of pocket and buy myself."

He sighed, "Fine, I'll start leaving you some cash if that'll make it all better."

I rolled my eyes and cut open my bagel. I couldn't believe what an ass he had become since starting in the WWE. Sometimes I wished that I could teach him a lesson.

"Ok I'm back." He said as he put the phone to his ear. "Now I have a plan for Smackdown on Friday…it's going to be epic man."

My uncle shook his head as he slid a plate of food in front of Randy. "You better be careful Randy. Pulling a stunt like that just might get you hurt."

"What stunt?" I asked.

He sighed, "Just watch the show on Friday. I'm sure you'll understand why I'm saying all this."

I watched as he left the room with his own plate of food. I glared at Randy before eating my bagel and then getting up to catch the bus. I kissed Abby on her cheek and then glared at Randy, "Don't do anything stupid….seriously." I said before i left the house, meeting up with my friend Amber halfway down the street. She was a nice girl with chocolate skin and black hair that rested just above her shoulders. Like many other girls, she had the biggest crush on my cousin but he never seemed to look in her direction whenever she was at the house.

"Hey girl! You look cute as always." She told me.

I smiled, "Thanks,"

"Are you ok?"

I sighed, "No. My cousin is such a pig man. I mean how could he act like me taking care of his kid is part of my responsibilities?"

She shrugged, "He's a guy girl, besides he'll realize one day just how important you really are."

I chuckled, "Yeah when I leave for college and he's forced to take care of Abby himself."

She laughed, "I don't get how you two can fight so much. I mean he's like a dream…"

I rolled my eyes, "Amber…he's my cousin. I can't look at him in that manner. Besides you'll always side with him since you have such a big crush on him."

She gasped, "Hey! I wasn't siding with him. I was just saying that you two are constantly at each others throats."

"We're cousins. Most of the time that's how it is in families," I said as we stopped at the corner. "Don't tell me you don't fight with any of your cousins."

She giggled, "oh hell yes. On a regular basis."

"Then you see my point." I said as I turned away from her.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with that. If I were you, I'd pack my stuff and get the hell out of dodge."

I sighed, "I wish I could."

She fell silent for a moment and stared off to the corner diagonal from us. "Yo…who is that?"

I glanced at her, "Who?"

She nodded her head in the direction she was looking. I turned my head and saw a fat man standing against a tree. He was real creepy with a pale face and darkened areas under his eyes. His hair was really short and black along with his mustache. An all black suit with a red tie draped his body and in his hand he held a gold urn. To make things creepy, he was looking directly at me with this wicked smile. His free hand kept rubbing the urn as if there was something inside for me.

"I've never seen him around here before." She told me. "I wonder if he's lost."

I shrugged as my eyes remained glued to him, "I'm not sure…he looks oddly familiar though."

Amber chuckled, "Are you ok Hayley…your skin is turning pale."

I shook my head and looked at her, "Huh? Oh I'm fine, I just-" I looked back in his direction only to find that he was gone. "-where is he?"

She looked again and saw no one. "Odd…he was definitely there a minute ago."

The bus suddenly pulled up, knocking us both out of the small trance. I looked around carefully before getting on the bus. As we rode down the street I couldn't help but glance back to see if that man was there. To my horror, he was….only this time he was standing in the middle of the street holding up the urn and laughing like a madman. Who in the hell was this guy, and why was he watching me?


	3. Chapter 3

**New Teacher**

School was pretty boring throughout the day. I was just about ready to shoot myself in each of my classes….well except one class. I walked into my last class of the day only to find my principle standing at the front of the classroom. I didn't make eye contact with him as I turned the corner and went to my seat in the back row. Amber came in soon after looking really sad about something. Come to think of it…the entire class looked sad.

"Good afternoon everyone," our principal said when Amber took her seat next to me. "For those who aren't aware, your teacher Mr. Fitz was in a car accident over the weekend."

I gasped along with a few other students.

"Oh my gosh is he ok?" one of the other girls asked.

Our principal fell silent, "I'm afraid Mr. Fitz didn't survive the crash…and because of that you will have a new teacher for this class."

One of the guys chuckled, "Get real…Mr. Fitz was the only guy perfect to teach us about Medieval Arts."

"True…who could possibly take his place?" Amber said.

Our principal walked to the door with a slight smile on his face and told someone to come in. I heard heavy footsteps before that man I had seen earlier stepped into the room. A few of the students gasped open seeing him, calling him a name I had heard before.

"Paul Bearer!"

The man's eyes popped open more as he glanced at all of us. "Yes children…I have come to teach your class."

The sound of his voice instantly sent chills down my spine. It was high pitched but had that strange tone to it that made me want to get up and leave. I was even more scared when his eyes locked on me.

"I can see that I'm going to enjoy teaching the lot of you…some of you more than others…"

I shifted in my chair wondering just what he was talking about. Amber glanced at me looking slightly nervous as well.

"Well Mr. Bearer, it's a pleasure to have you here at our high school. Please let me know if you have any other questions." Our principal said before leaving the room.

As soon as the door shut, Paul began pacing around the room asking everyone to give their names. When he got to me, a smirk formed on his face and he began to caress the gold urn in his hand.

"Ah yes…I think I met you this morning Miss. Orton." He said.

I glanced around the room as people began to stare at me. Not a lot of people were aware of my relation to Randy Orton…and that was just why.

"It's Hayley…" I said.

He narrowed his eyes, "Oh I know your name dear…in fact your cousin talks about you to the entire locker room when he's at work. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

I wasn't sure if it was a pleasure meeting him, but I returned the greeting anyway.

"Locker room…what's he mean Hayley?" my friend Eric asked.

I sighed, "I'll tell you later."

Paul's eyes widened as he came to a stop in the middle of the classroom. "Don't you people know who this girl is? Her cousin is Randy Orton."

A few people gasped. "No way!"

I slouched down in my chair. "Yes way…but I really didn't want you all to know that."

Paul laughed, "Well they know now dear…"

I shook my head and glance at Amber. She sighed and whispered, "Don't worry we'll talk later."

I nodded and then listened as Paul finished getting people's names. Boy I could tell that this class was truly going to be one from hell.

After class was over, Amber and I headed to our lockers. I was still a little pissed about people knowing my secret, and even more so when a few girls came up to me asking for Randy's number.

"Beat it bitches or I'll make sure Randy Orton finds out what gross girls you really are." Amber had said.

They rolled their eyes at her before turning to leave. "Thanks girl."

"No problem." She said as we continued walking. "Gosh I wonder who scooped him up as a teacher."

"That's what I'm saying…I hate him already." I said as I stopped at my locker.

She giggled, "I don't know, I think he'll grow on me eventually."

I sighed and unlocked my locker, backing up when a bouquet of red roses fell out of it.

Amber shook her head, "It's not even Valentine's Day and you're getting the flowers already."

I giggled and picked them up. "I wonder who they're from."

She reached into the middle off the bouquet and pulled out the card. "Interesting…it says "No one should ever take something so precious as you, for granted." I wonder who sent it."

"There isn't a name?" I asked as I sat my books inside of my locker and closed the door.

"Nope. That's all it says."

I smiled and smelled the flowers. "Gosh that was thoughtful…I wonder how this person got into my locker though."

Amber shrugged, "I'm not sure. Maybe they broke into the principal's office and got it."

I glanced at the roses as I headed for the bus. I was a little startled when I got on the bus and glanced at an upstairs window of the school….only to see a really tall man wearing a black cowboy hat and a black trench coat staring at me. His eyes seemed to shoot right through me as he stared me down. I was about to look away when he tipped his hat at me and then disappeared. Weird….I wonder who the hell he was. Or maybe I was just hallucinating again. I didn't know…but I sure didn't want to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Abby's Friend**

The image of the tall cowboy in black haunted my thoughts over those next two days. I wondered who he was and why he seemed so damn…intimidating. On top of that, Mr. Bearer continued to pester me in class. I didn't really want to participate in answering questions but for some reason, he made it his personal pleasure to ask me to answer them anyways. Sure I knew the answers but…why couldn't he call on someone else? He wasn't in class on Friday which made my day so much better. Once school was over I walked down to Abby's pre-school so I could pick her up. She came running out of the building with the cutest little smile on her face.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" I asked her.

She smiled, "It was fun. I got to color and I made a new friend."

I smiled at her, "Awe was she a new student?"

She shook her head, "No silly, it was a boy and he isn't a student."

I looked at her a little suspiciously. "Oh…so he was a stranger is what you're telling me."

She frowned, "He gave me candy…so I thought he was nice."

I sighed and then took her hand, "It's alright Abby, I'm not going to tell your dad. Just promise me you won't talk to him again. You know daddy doesn't want you talking to strangers."

She sighed, "Ok I sorry Hayley."

"it's alright sweetie…now let's get home so we can make cookies."

She gasped and began pulling me down the street. I loved it when she did that. I always imagined her being my child and trying to get me home so she could show me something she thought would make me proud. God I love kids…

Randy had left Thursday afternoon along with my uncle so they could make it to Friday night Smackdown. It sure was nice when they weren't around the house, though I did miss my uncle the most. He always cheered me up when Randy and I would fight.

"Hayley lookie, I drew a flower!" Abby yelled later on that Friday afternoon.

I was in the kitchen making the cookies and cooking spaghetti and she was sitting at her small table my uncle had bought for her. All of her crayons were scattered all over the table along with some blank pieces of paper. I wiped off my hands with a dish towel and went to see the picture she drew.

"See? It's red." She said as I looked over her shoulder.

I smiled and picked it up, "Wow, it sure is nice."

"Do you think daddy would like it?"

I looked at her, "Of course he would. He will like anything you give him."

She looked back down at the table and picked up another picture she had drawn before the flower. "Will he like this one?"

I glanced at it and nearly gasped at what I saw. It was a symbol…a black one that I knew I had seen before but I didn't really remember where. It was T shaped with a X crossed in the middle of the T. I hesitantly picked up the picture and then looked at her.

"Abby…where did you see this symbol at?" I asked her.

She sighed, "My new friend told me to draw it. He said daddy would see it and he would love it."

I looked at the picture again wondering who in the hell was giving her these types of ideas.

"Well honey, this isn't a good thing ok? Give daddy the flower instead." I told her as I took the picture and folded it up. "Hayley is going to hold onto this for awhile ok?"

"Ok." She said before returning to her picture.

I backed away slowly from her and then slipped into the living room. I walked to the bookshelf and slid the folded picture in one of my uncle's old books. Just as I was sliding the book back onto the shelf, the living room TV popped on scaring the crap out of me. I looked at it, wondering how in the hell it came on all by itself.

I walked to the couch and picked up the remote and turned it off. I then turned to go back in the kitchen and it turned on again. This time however, it started changing channels on it's own and didn't stop until it reached the channel for Smackdown. The show was just starting with Rey Mysterio facing some guy named the Big Show. I hardly ever watched wrestling since the sight of my cousin's face made me sick. Tonight however…I felt as though something was trying to get me to watch the show.

I sighed and went into the kitchen to finish off the spaghetti. Once it was done, I made Abby a small plate and then one for myself and headed back into the living room to finish watching the show. By now, The Big Show had just pinned Rey and won the match but now he was going overboard. Some guy named Kane came down to the ring and the two of them began attacking the poor little guy. Man I'd hate to be him right now…I wonder what he did to piss these guys off.

They brutalized the poor guy for a few minutes before both of them put their massive hands around Rey's throat…and the lights shut off. For a moment I thought there was something wrong with the arena's lights but when they popped back on, chills went up my spine. There standing in the ring behind Kane and the Big Show, was the same guy I had seen two days ago in the school window. He didn't have his hat on this time or the trench coat. His hair was wet and curly, hanging down the side of his face. The commentator then said his name….a name that definitely rang a bell, "The Undertaker…" I nearly dropped my fork just watching him.

Kane had turned slightly around to face him and then decided to back off. However, the Big Show had other plans. He attacked The Undertaker, trying to put him away but this guy was just too strong. He ended up tossing him out of the ring sending the crowd into a big frenzy. Unfortunately the frenzy ended when my cousin appeared out of nowhere and gave him his signature move…the RKO. The crowd booed him, infuriated by his choice. I shifted in my seat watching carefully as my cousin hopped out of the ring and began making his way past a red car that was parked on the ramp. His dad appeared patting him on the shoulder for the job well done….yeah right. I knew that he was so going to get it.

There was something about this Undertaker that really told me that he wasn't the type of guy to mess with.

My cousin stopped for a second and took something out of the trunk of the car…a crowbar I believe. As he did that, the Undertaker sat up and stared coldly at him before getting out of the ring and attacking him. I got extremely irritated when my uncle jumped in to help Randy out. Were these two nuts? Randy started this shit so why was this guy being jumped?

Things only got worse when Randy finally struck this man with the crowbar knocking him onto the back of the car. I put my hand over my mouth as he hit him several more times. My uncle tried to tell him to lay off but Randy wouldn't listen. It was then that he did something that made me never want to see the show again. He got in the driver's seat and turned on the car. He then put it in reverse and stepped on the gas sending the car all the way up the ramp and through the stage. The stage caught on fire, exploding with balls of bright light. I watched in horror as my uncle got out of the car laughing as the backstage crew tried to put the fire out.

"Oh Randy….why do you act like that?" I said out loud. Just then my TV shut off by itself leaving it oddly quiet in the house. I sighed as I sat my empty plate down on the table. I was startled when I heard Abby scream from the kitchen. Quickly I got up and went to the kitchen to check on her. When I got there, she was in the corner of the kitchen crying.

"Abby what's wrong?" I asked her.

She sniffled and looked at me. "My friend followed me home."

I looked around the room slowly not seeing anyone around. "What do you mean Abby? No one is here honey."

"But I saw him Hayley…he was outside in the yard."

I glanced at the kitchen window, feeling slightly nervous about taking a peek. Unfortunately I knew I needed to look in order to make her feel better.

"Ok well if I look and see if he's there will you go to sleep?" I asked.

She nodded and I got up and went to the window. I glanced out into the yard and saw that no one was there. I smiled with relief and then looked at her, "I think he's all gone sweetie…come on, let's go upstairs and get ready for bed. "

She nodded and we headed up to her bedroom so I could help her into a her pajamas. As I was putting her to bed, I began to wonder if she truly saw someone out there. Something in my gut told me that she was just hallucinating, however, my heart and mind said something different. I sure hoped that my gut was right on this one. Otherwise I wouldn't be babysitting alone much longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Abandonment**

"What in the hell were you thinking!" I yelled at Randy when he came home that next morning. "You had no right to attack that man!"

He chuckled as he made his way down the hallway. "Hayley calm down ok? I went on the show and did exactly what I said I would do…I made a statement."

I sighed as I followed him into his gym, "No what you did was nearly kill someone."

"You mean…I DID kill someone…a legend at that." He said as he sat down on his bench press. "I'm the legend killer Hayley, that's what I do."

I rolled my eye and folded my arms.

"Look, I don't expect you to understand, but when you're in this company you have to do things in order to be recognized."

"Yes but why does it have to be like that? Why can't you just go out there like normal wrestlers and earn their respect? You can't just force it out of them Randy."

He sighed and then got up, taking my hands into his own. "Look Hayley…what I get into with the WWE, has nothing to do with you…"

"I understand that, but-"

He touched my face, "Hayley, trust me. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Abby…is that what you're worried about?"

I dropped my gaze from his, "Yes but that's not all I'm worried about. A few days before the show I saw the Undertaker in the school…."

He blinked several times, "You saw him? Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Yes…he was looking down at me from the window when I got on the bus."

He looked away and then shook his head, "No, you must have been hallucinating."

"I wasn't Randy…I know what I saw." I told him. "On top of that, we have this new teacher who definitely looks like he belongs at his side."

"What's his name?" he asked.

I sighed, "Mr. Bearer."

He stared at me silently, "Are you sure?"

"Yes Randy! I'm not making this up!" I yelled.

He sighed, "Alright listen, how about I set up a parent teacher conference with this Mr. Bearer hm? If he turns out to be who I think he is then…I'll do what I can to keep you safe."

I sighed, "ok…"

With that, I went to my room to finish up my homework assignment. Later on that night, I was in the shower thinking about Randy's attack on The Undertaker. I wondered if he was right…was I safe? Was Abby safe? I soon got my answer Monday afternoon. I saw Randy being escorted into the school by security. Plenty of girls were trying to get to him, nearly breaking their necks just to get a glimpse of him. I simply got on the bus and headed home, not expecting my uncle to be packing stuff up upon my arrival.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

He looked at me with a look of panic in his eyes. "Hayley I need you to watch Abby for a couple days."

"Why?" I asked as I hung up my school bag.

He put down his bags and picked up Abby. "Because…you're cousin is in danger, we don't know how he survived, but we know that The Undertaker is after Randy for sure."

I chuckled, "Well that isn't my problem."

He glared at me, "What do you mean?"

I shook my head, "I mean that Randy should have thought about all that before he made his dumb decision to attack The Undertaker."

"Hayley don't make this difficult ok." He said. "Look I'm sorry we keep leaving you like this but we have to make sure that Randy stays safe."

I gasped, "Alright and what about Abby and I?"

"What about you two? You'll be fine…." He said.

I looked at him in complete shock. "Are you kidding me?"

"I'm sorry…but I won't lose my son to some dark and demented freak." He said before picking up his bags and leaving the house with his bags.

I couldn't believe these two were really leaving Abby and I in this house all alone like that. It was definitely a new low in my head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Deal With the Deadman**

"He did what!" Amber yelled when I told her about what Randy and my uncle did. After picking up Abby from school, I headed over to her house to blow off some steam.

"Yes…they figured since The undertaker was coming for Randy it would be smart to leave us behind and keep it moving…gosh I have no idea what to tell Abby." I said as I looked into the other room where Abby was taking a nap.

Amber shook her head, "Well maybe you can stay here until they get back. Technically you're still a minor and leaving you alone in the house could get Randy into trouble."

I shook my head, "Not in this state. I may be a minor but I'm old enough to be alone with Abby. I'm just afraid of him possibly hurting her instead of Randy."

"No way…he wouldn't hurt Abby she's just a child."

I glanced into the room at her, "Her being a child won't stop him. The fact that she's _Randy__'__s_ child is enough for him to go off of."

She nodded and then looked at me sternly, "Well…what about you? You're part of Randy's family."

I sighed, "Yes but Randy doesn't care about me as much as he cares for Abby."

"Are you sure because last time I checked, he didn't just leave you behind. He left her too…"

I looked at her, "You're right. Well I guess I can say we're both technically safe. If Randy cared, then that would have given the Undertaker a reason to come after us."

She gasped, "Hey! Maybe that's why he left you guys behind. By showing him that he really could care less about what could happen to you…it makes the Undertaker think it's pointless to come for you two."

I smiled, "That's very true. I guess we can go home and not worry about it."

She nodded as I grabbed my purse and went wake up Abby. Soon after, I hugged Amber and we headed home. We were fine for that night which helped clear my mind. It wasn't until Tuesday night that things got a little spooky.

"Hayley, when is daddy coming home?" Abby asked me. "I miss him."

I looked at her as I turned on the TV to watch the Smackdown special. "He might be on TV tonight sweetie. After that he should be home later this week."

She frowned, "He's never home…"

"I know honey but he's in a little trouble right now and he needs for you not to worry about him alright?" I told her.

"Ok." She said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Are you sleepy?" I asked her.

She nodded and I picked her up so I could take her to her room. When I opened the door to her bedroom, I noticed how dark it seemed inside. Normally her night light kept it pretty decent, but for some reason it was more dim than usual.

"I guess I'm going to have to change the light bulb." I told her as I laid her down and covered her up. "Are you going to be ok in here?"

She nodded, "Can you keep the door open?"

"Of course I will." I told her. "Come on, give Hayley a hug."

She sat up and hugged me tight. "Goodnight Hayley."

"Goodnight sweetie." I said before getting up and leaving her room. I glanced back at her once more before heading out into the hallway. I was about to go back downstairs when I heard Randy's door crack open from down the hall. I glanced at it, wondering how it opened.

I sighed to myself, "Come on Hayley…get it together."

I walked down the hall and gently pulled it shut before turning to walk away. When I was halfway back down the hall, I heard it open again, only this time it opened all the way. I stopped and looked back at it, finding that Randy's lights were turned on. I shivered slightly, feeling a cold draft coming from his room. Slowly, I folded my arms and walked back to his bedroom. I stepped inside and looked around, only to find that no one was there.

I raked my hand through my hair and went to shut off Randy's light when the door slammed shut behind me and then Randy's TV popped on. I turned and looked at it finding it to be on the Smackdown special. I sat down on the end of his bed and watched it quietly.

Randy was the first one out to the ring, bragging about how he killed the legend of the Undertaker. It seemed like every time he mentioned his name, it would get colder and colder in his room. Suddenly, Randy went to say something else when the lights shut off in the area and a strange purple light came on. Randy and my uncle began looking around frantically for the Undertaker.

"Randy Orton…." Said the deep booming voice of the Undertaker. " You had the audacity to try and get rid of me?"

My cousin looked around scared out of his mind.

"Where are you!" he yelled. "Show yourself!"

The Undertaker laughed deeply, "Randy…didn't you know that you can't kill that, that does not wish to perish…"

"Oh yea? Well tell me something…why is it that we can't see you huh? It's because you're a ghost!" he said.

"No Randy…it's because I'm actually about to punish you for your misdeeds." He said.

Randy laughed, "And just how are you going to do that huh? You wanna face me deadman? Or are you too chicken to face me?"

It was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "Randy if I were you…I wouldn't of left my most precious assets all alone…"

Randy's eyes grew big before he laughed, "What are you talking about?"

It suddenly went dark and very quiet…I looked around the room to make sure he wasn't anywhere in sight before the lights popped back on. I gasped when I saw a small teddy bear sitting in the middle of the ring. It was white with a red bow tied around its neck…the very same one that was sitting on Abby's dresser. I had bought her the teddy bear when she was sick a year ago and now there is was in the ring.

I gasped and got up to go check on her, only to find that the door was tightly locked. I kept fighting it, trying so hard to open it but it wouldn't budge. I then heard Abby's ear splitting scream from down the hall.

"ABBY!" I screamed as I pounded on the door. "You leave her alone you bastard!"

"Haylee! Help!" she yelled.

I started crying as her screams only got louder.

"Undertaker!" Randy yelled on the screen. "If you so much as touch my daughter I swear I'll kill you!"

The Undertaker laughed deeply, "What makes you think I only want you _daughter_…"

My eyes widened just before I realized how quiet it had gotten. Abby was no longer screaming and the TV had just shut off. The door then clicked, letting me open it up. Without thinking I dashed down the hall to Abby's room only to find her lying on the ground completely motionless.

"Abby?" I said as I looked around. The teddy bear was missing from her dresser which scared me even more…who was this man and why was he so fast? Just as I bent down to touch her, someone grabbed me from behind and tossed me into the hallway. I hit the wall hard, knocking a picture off of the wall.

I looked into Abby's room and saw the tall blackened form of the Undertaker, looking over his shoulder at me with a smirk.

"Hello Hayley…" he said.

I looked into his eyes and saw such evil in them. I didn't know what came over me but I couldn't let him take Abby.

"P-please…don't hurt her." I said. "Let her be…"

He narrowed his eyes and then turned away from me, "But she smells wonderful."

I sat up onto my side, "What do you mean by that?"

He chuckled, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Please…don't worry about her…she won't be any use to you!"

"I beg to differ. She is Randy's daughter and therefore my prize." He said as he reached down to pick her up.

I shook my head as tears began to form in my eyes, "Wait! T-take me instead."

He laughed, "You…why?"

I sniffled, "I'm his cousin…and one of his best friends in the whole world. "

"You'll have to do better than that to impress me darling."

I thought about it for a moment and then decided to do something I knew would make Randy regret what he did.

"I'll join you…if I have to."

He froze for a moment and then looked back at me with a smirk. "Join me…interesting…"

I sat completely up and looked at him. "Please sir…I love that little girl more than her father does…please take me. I'll do anything…I swear just please leave her alone."

He looked back at her and then made his way over to me. I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine.

"Alright…I'll take you…but first I must change you…"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What do you mean."

He smirked and then reached down and picked me up. Gently he stroked my cheek and ran his fingers through my hair, moving it from my neck.

"Hmmmm….very nice…" he said as he moved closer to me and pressed his lips against my neck. "Hold still little one…this may hurt a lot…"

I gasped realizing just what he was about to do before I felt him plunge his teeth into my flesh. Strange this is…I didn't feel any of my blood draining. Instead I felt something entering my body…something cold and very powerful. All I could do was scream and beg him to stop while slowly losing consciousness. His arm moved down around my waist as my legs gave out.

"S=Stop…p-please…." I said as my eyes began to roll to the back of my head and my hand released his coat. Finally my head fell back and my eyes closed, sending me into a very deep sleep. I was hoping that when I woke up, it would all be a dream.


	7. Chapter 7

**Deadly Lust**

So many memories of that past week swarmed through my mind as I slept. I kept seeing flashes of Randy yelling and screaming in torment and then flashes of myself laughing methodically as I stood next to the Undertaker. I didn't look like myself though…My shoulder length hair had grown at least a foot, and I was wearing a long sleeved black dress. I also noticed that my hand was on my belly…a pregnant belly.

As Randy yelled from inside the casket he was in, the Undertaker looked down at him with a smirk, placing his massive hand on my belly.

"You're cousin is mine…and so is your soul!" he said before sending Randy's casket into a grave. I gasped as I opened my eyes from the terrible nightmare. Sweat covered my face and neck as I panted, trying to catch my breath. After raking my hand through my hair, I quickly realized that I was no longer in my house.

The bed upon which I laid was draped in a silky deep red sheet and matching pillows. There were black curtains tied to each bedpost adding to the cold chill in the air. The room was lit by a lamp that was on the night stand next to me. I moved the sheets back and went to step out of bed, quickly noticing that I had been changed into a black form fitting night dress. It had spaghetti straps leading down to a low v-neckline. It pushed my breasts up and accented every curve of my lower half. The material was silky on the breast area but the rest of it was completely lace, showing off my flat stomach and black panties. My legs felt extremely smooth too, as if someone had bathed me in the finest lotions and oils.

I pushed myself out of the bed and walked down the three steps to the floor. I looked around the room instantly feeling like I was in some type of castle. The room was very large with a burning fire place across from the bed and two large chairs in front of it. The carpet was deep red with very intricate designs in it. I then spotted the closet, finding it to be a little much for me. There was a huge mirror inside with the clothes hanging in a separate area. It was then that I noticed my curly hair and the slight change in the color of my eyes. They were blue before…now they were a slight green color and outlined in a very fine black liner.

Slowly I backed out of the closet still looking at my appearance. I looked just the way I was in my dream, minus the pregnant belly. The area where he had bitten me was healed too, leaving no marks whatsoever.

"What has he done to me?" I wondered.

"I've made you mine…"

I gasped and glanced to my left, instantly spotting him standing on the balcony. He stood there looking at me with his legs apart and his arms at his side. His cold stare sent shivers down my spine but at the same time…my body seemed to be reacting with slight lust. A smirk etched onto his face as I looked at him in fear.

"Calm down my dear…I do not wish to harm you more than I already have." He said as he began taking some steps towards me.

I stood glued to my spot, not certain why my feet were betraying me.

"Your body took to the change very well…much to my delight…" he said darkly once he reached me.

I felt tears building up in my eyes, "Am I…a vampire or something?"

He smirked, "I figured you would think that…but no darling."

"Then what did you do to me? Why do I look like this?" I asked as he began twirling his fingers in my hair. I backed off of him, "Stop…"

He tilted his head to the side making his cowboy hat give him a new look that made him look real sexy.

"Now now Hayley, no reason to get feisty." He said. "I'm only enjoying my future bride."

I blinked several times, "You're what?"

He came closer to me, touching my cheek lightly. My eyes instantly closed as I felt his power running into my head. "My bride darling…you agreed to come with me in order to save your little cousin…so now you'll do as I say or I'll pay Abby a little visit."

My eyes popped open and I shoved him, sending him flying backwards. He stopped himself laughing deeply, "My my my….you are quite strong Hayley…"

I felt anger boiling in my veins just before he quickly approached me. His hand gripped my throat and he tossed me to the bed. I landed dead smack in the center of it, not having time to react before he straddled me. He pinned both of my wrists above my head and shackled them in place. I screamed and kicked, trying to pry him off of me but it was no use without my hands.

"Get off of me!" I screamed.

He laughed and then took off his hat. "I'm sorry Hayley, but when you act up like this…Taker has no choice but to punish you."

I glared at him with so much fear in my eyes, "What did you do to me!"

He bent down close to my face, staring deep into my tear struck eyes. "I've made you immortal…like myself."

I sniffled, "So…that means-"

"-It means you are bound to me forever…no longer will you live the life of a normal high school student, no longer will you hang out with that friend of yours…." I tensed up as his lips pressed against my cheek. "….and most importantly, you will no longer be of service to that good for nothing cousin of yours. You are mine…and only mine."

I turned my head away from his icy green stare. A tear fell from my eye as I started to understand what I had gotten myself into.

"I have to stay here forever?" I asked. "Oh Abby…"

He smirked, "Don't worry; I'll make this life as painless as possible."

I shrieked when he grabbed my chin and turned my head towards him, "That is…if you behave."

My mouth felt dry as I gritted my teeth and stared at him, "I'll behave if you do…"

He chuckled and moved his hand from my neck, down between my breasts, and then my belly. "I'll behave alright…but you must understand that beauty such as yours, may make it hard for me to control myself. After all…." I shivered as he brushed his lips on the side of my neck. "…your cousin does owe me and I refuse to go empty handed."

I sniffled, "You got me to come here, shouldn't that be enough?"

"Of course my pet…but sooner or later I'll make you my bride…" he said as he gently kissed my chest several times. "So beautiful….and yet you were treated like mere trash."

I looked away from him, "They didn't mean it…Randy was just trying to throw you off."

"Are you certain? From what I understand…he knew I would come for one of you. He just didn't expect me to go for his daughter."

I gasped, "Are you implying that Randy knew you would take me?"

He smirked, moving his warm hand up my thigh. My body was lighting on fire as I fought the urge to moan. "I'm not implying anything love…just stating what I heard in his mind."

I shook my head, "Lies."

"Whatever you say love…now you relax…and I'll come back when you're more calmed down." He said as he got off the bed, leaving me in the shackles.

I had to get out of this place, I just didn't know how or when I would be able to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Another Deal**

"Help! Help me please!" I screamed as I fought against the shackles. Tears were streaming down my face, ruining the eyeliner that was under my eyes. I had been stuck to the bed for two hours now and was scared out of my mind. I didn't want any part of this man or to be his bride for that matter. Then again, I didn't want to see Abby get hurt because of my selfish ways.

"Is anyone there? Please let me go!" I cried and screamed at the same time. "Heeeeeeeeellllp!"

The door to my room suddenly flew open making me jump in fear. I glanced at the door, and saw the plump Paul Bearer making his way towards me.

"Y-you!" I said.

He smirked as he walked up onto the platform that the bed was on. He looked the same wearing that black suit and red tie. His face was more pale than usual and his eyes were deeply sunken.

"Yes…it's me…your teacher Mr. Bearer." He said as he caressed the gold urn in his hand. "You're looking rather sloppy with your make-up all over the place…The Undertaker won't be pleased with that Miss. Orton or should I say…the Undertaker's future bride."

I glared at him, "I'm not marrying him. I refuse to marry a man who doesn't have a problem harming children!"

He laughed, "Oh but you are going to marry him dear Hayley…and the ceremony is going to be perfect." He took a seat on the bed still staring at me. "Oh how nice it'll be seeing the look on Randy's face when he realizes you have tied yourself to the Undertaker."

I looked away, "I only did it for Abby…not for Randy!"

"Oh but don't you love your cousin Hayley…he seems to love you a whole lot." He said.

I rolled my eyes, "You know that isn't true Paul…"

"Of course I know…which is why I chose you to be his bride."

I glared at him, "W-what do you mean you chose me? I came on my own."

"Yes but The Undertaker knew you wouldn't come without a fuss unless he went after the one person he knew you would defend…"

"Abby…"

Paul nodded, "Yes love. I watched you pick her up from school, play with her outside, and take great care of her while Randy was off running his chomps."

I sighed, "So…he wasn't going to hurt Abby at all?"

"Nope. He just wanted you, not only to teach Randy a lesson but to have someone to replace me once I'm gone."

I shook my head, "I have school to finish…I can't stay here!"

"Don't worry dear…everyone's memory of you has been erased…except your family of course."

I gasped, "Wait! Even Amber?"

"Sorry dear…but that's what happens when you are bound to the Undertaker…" he said as he got off the bed.

I started crying thinking about how I was completely dead to the world I once knew. Oh Amber…my best friend…I hope she would find someone else like me.

"This isn't fair."

Paul raised an eyebrow at me. "No dear, what isn't fair is how that cousin and uncle of yours treated you in that house….It also wasn't fair of Orton to attack my Undertaker and get away with it!"

I sniffled, "So why not force my cousin to face you in the ring? Why take me from everyone?"

"Because…it made more sense to take something else other than his soul. We wanted to make him suffer for what he's done." Paul said.

"That's enough Paul…you're scaring her."

I glanced towards the balcony and saw The Undertaker standing there once again. I started pulling at my shackles crying to myself. "Stay away from me!"

He laughed and made his way over to my side. I tried moving myself to the other side of the bed but the shackles didn't let me get too far.

"Leave us Paul." He said as he removed his trench coat and let it drop to the floor.

My breathing picked up as I watched Paul leave with a devious smile.

"No! Please don't leave me here with him!" I screamed at Paul.

He laughed and kept walking, shutting the door slowly as he left. I suddenly heard a click and felt my wrists fall from the shackles. I glanced up as he gently took my wrists and began massaging them in his hands. They were so warm and oddly comforting. I stared at him as he carefully handled them.

His body seemed to be too perfect…he looked like he was chiseled out of marble and toned. Tattoos covered his arms full of demons and devils of every sort. His broad chest glistened in the glow of the fireplace. My eyes continued to travel over ever curve of his body making me feel uneasy…or maybe…drawn to him?

"What's the matter my love?" he said before kissing my hand. The very sensation of his warm lips on my skin made my heart melt. I had never been treated so delicately, so tenderly…

"Nothing…you're just so…" he looked into my eyes piercing my very soul. His emerald green eyes were like a breath of fresh air. "…you're so gorgeous."

He smirked and kissed my other hand before gently rubbing my face with the back of his palm. "You're more beautiful than I am."

I looked away from him. "Not like this I'm not."

He chuckled, "Look at me."

I looked up at him as he pulled a cloth from the nightstand next to me. He then wiped my face off with a smirk on his face.

"You really shouldn't fear me Hayley. If anything, I've saved you from what you could have become."

"I don't know what you mean." I told him as he finished wiping off my face.

He slowly took off his hat and sat it on the nightstand. It was then that I realized how much hair he truly had. It was so long and slick, traveling down way past his shoulders.

"Hayley, I've looked into Randy's thoughts…the things I saw made me want to break him in two…" he said as he sat down.

I shivered as he sat down and pulled off his boots. "What did you see?"

He didn't answer me at first, instead he just kept taking off his boots and then pulling down the straps of his black attire. I wasn't sure what came over me, but I reached out and touched his arm, "Please…I really want to know."

He looked into my eyes, contemplating if he should tell me or not. Finally he sighed and moved himself back so that he was lying next to me in bed. I was really nervous having him there, but at the moment, he was all I had.

"He wishes you weren't his cousin…that way he would have the luxury of making you his." He said.

I chuckled, "Wow, that doesn't surprise me."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Why not?"

"Because Randy flirts with me all the time when we aren't at each other's throats…" I raked my hand through my hair and moved away from him. "Why are you so close to me?"

He laughed and swiftly pressed me down and climbed on top of me, giving me no time to run away. Once again he pinned my wrists into the mattress and stared into my eyes. "As I told you before, your beauty makes it difficult for me to control myself…and besides,"

I gasped when I felt his manhood press against the soft fabric of my underwear and onto my opening. He then bent his head down and licked the side of my neck.

"…you'll try to escape me if I don't remain this close to you." He said. "I simply can't have you do that on my watch little one."

I glared into his eyes, "I don't even know where we are…so why would I even try to escape?"

"That's easy, you still fear me." He said before gently nibbling the other side of my neck.

"Stop." I said as I tried to pull away from him. "If you let me go I promise I won't tell Randy about any of this."

He laughed deeply, "Why my dear Hayley it wouldn't matter to me if he knew what was happening to you. I _want_ him to know…."

I shook my head thinking of something else. "Ok fine…I'll stay here but you have to let me sleep alone."

"How can I trust you?" he asked before gently biting my earlobe.

I bit my bottom lip as my body slowly began to come alive underneath him. The sweet sound of his baritone voice was enough to get my juices flowing.

"If I try to run…you can marry me as soon as possible." I said.

He chuckled, "Oh no darling, that's too easy."

"ok…then I'll give you my purity."

I wasn't sure what it was but he froze when I spoke those words. "You're pure too?"

I nodded, "Yes."

He laughed deeply, "Wow, Paul really out did himself this time. You're beautiful, smart, and pure…just the way I like them."

"So will you take the deal or what?" I said.

He thought about it for a moment before nodding, "Alright Hayley you've got a deal…but I must warn you…"

I gasped as he tightened his grip on my wrists and then brushed his lips across mine. "…if you try to escape me…I will get what I want…and believe me…I'll _take_ it."

I nodded as he got up from the bed and headed for the door. "Goodnight my pet."

"Goodnight." I said as I got comfortable under the sheets.

He watched me until I finally dozed off. So much for escaping….


	9. Chapter 9

**Taker's Final Warning**

I thought sleeping alone would help me get better rest, but I was wrong. I ended up having the worst nightmares through the night, mostly about a dark wedding with the Undertaker. It always ended the same way too…instead of kissing me to seal the deal, he would bite my neck and drain all of my blood. I woke up crying every time…

The third time I woke up, the sun was rising outside. I felt like I hadn't slept at all but I still got up and went to the balcony to see the sun rise. As I watched it, I glanced down at the yard below me. I was surprised to find that the entire backyard was decorated with all types of Roses. In the center of the area was a huge statue of the Undertaker's symbol. It was made of marble and had water flowing off of it to the pool of water below it. I smirked to myself thinking about possibly having a wedding there…oh no…what was I saying?

When the sun came up I looked at it and my eyes started to burn slightly. I quickly shielded them and backed up into the room. As soon as I shut the door, I heard the bedroom door creak open.

"Oh Hayley…it's time for breakfast." Said Paul.

I walked over to the closet and pulled out a black robe. I really didn't enjoy showing off my body too much and it was time to cover it up.

"Follow me," he said as he turned and left the room.

I sighed and followed him, seeing part of the house for the first time. My room was at the end of a narrow hallway. There were different paintings up on the walls along with a few windows that showed more of the backyard.

"What is this place?" I asked as we came to the end of the hallway and went down the staircase.

"This is the Undertaker's mansion. Unlike most of those wrestlers, he is truly a man of another world."

I chuckled, "You're telling me…"

He stopped walking at the bottom of the stairs and looked at me. "You shouldn't fear him Miss. Orton. He truly does have a heart for you."

I stared at him for a moment and then sighed, "well he should show it more through other things…I can tell he definitely wants my body but…is that all he wants me for?"

Paul raised an eyebrow at me. "Interesting…maybe I should speak to him about that."

"Maybe you should." I said.

He chuckled and started walking again. I glared at him for a moment before deciding to continue to follow him. He led me down another hall that had different statues on each side. I noticed that there were no windows in the front of the house but there were torches lighting every hallway.

"I don't understand." I said.

Paul stopped in front of a black door with silver handles and looked back at me. "Understand?"

I looked around at the hall, "This place. It's so dark here…"

He smirked, "Yes it is…my my, your eyes are mighty red darling."

I tensed up as he reached for my face and examined my eyes. "You looked at the sun this morning didn't you?"

"Yes…why?" I said.

He smiled, "The sun represents the light of this world Hayley, since you have been marked by the Lord of Darkness…you are no longer able to walk in the daylight."

I chuckled, "That's freaking great. So I'm a vampire then."

He laughed, "No dear, you're just made in the way the Undertaker wanted you to be. After all…you're his future wife."

"Yes I've heard that over and over…but when will I actually have a choice around here?" I snapped.

He shook his head, "You do have a choice Hayley…do what he tells you or suffer the consequences, it's very simple."

I narrowed my eyes at him as he opened the door and went inside. I followed behind him filled with so much anger. That all quickly vanished once I saw the long table filled with different types of breakfast food…particularly every food I liked. There was also a fireplace lighting up the room and a red carpet under the table.

"Your master will be here shortly, until then, just sit here and wait." He said, directing me to a seat at the corner of the table. I walked over and sat down quietly. Paul then pushed in my chair and left the room. My stomach growled and my mouth watered at the sweet smell of the food in front of me. Just as I was about to reach for the food, I felt The Undertaker's presence.

I sat back in my chair waiting for him to say something, when I felt his hands on my shoulders. I then saw his face down by my face before he pressed his lips against my cheek and then my neck. My body instantly turned on and I crossed my legs. Man this was going to be tough.

"Good morning my love," He said as he rubbed my shoulders. "How are you this morning?"

I shrugged, "I'm ok."

He walked behind me before taking a seat at the head of the table. I didn't look up at him; instead I just looked at my empty plate wondering when I'd be able to eat.

"You still look exhausted Hayley…did you sleep well?" he asked.

I cleared my throat, "Yes I did…I'm just hungry that's all."

He smirked, "You're lying to me…and I don't like lying Hayley."

I bit my bottom lip, "Alright…I had a lot of nightmares last night."

He nodded and then began filling my plate with the food. "You should have let me sleep in the bed with you last night. I trust that you'll get use to it."

I chuckled as he sat my plate in front of me. It was then that I noticed that his chest was bare. His hair was still hanging down over his shoulders framing his face. I hated to admit…I wanted to know what else he was hiding below his torso…

"I don't know about that Undertaker. You're not exactly the type of person I would allow to lay next to me, let alone hold me." I lied.

With a chuckle, he filled his own plate and then filled our glasses with what looked like grape kool-aid.

"You still fear me…how can I possibly show you how great of a man I can be when you're like that?" he asked.

I looked away from him as I started digging into my food. "You'll have to excuse me but it'll take some time for me to get use to this."

"I understand." He said. "I see you've burned your eyes."

I nodded, "Yes…you failed to mention that the sun would do that to me."

"I apologize," he said before eating his food.

We sat there in silence until both of our plates were cleaned. He then got up from the table and stood in front of the fireplace.

"Hayley, I've got to make an appearance on Smackdown tomorrow. If I bring you with me…will you promise to stay by my side?"

I blinked several times, "If it means staying pure then yes."

He chuckled, "So hell bent on keeping that small part of you alive huh?"

I shrugged, "Well yeah...you've changed everything else about me so I need to hold on to something."

He slowly turned and looked into my eyes, "Such fire in that soul of yours…what must I do to claim it?"

I looked away from him, "I don't know."

"Come to me…" he said.

I hesitated at first not sure of what he wanted. He glared into my eyes and I almost felt like I had lost control of my body at that point. I stood up and made my way over to him slowly. He kept those intoxicating green eyes on me until I was close enough for him to wrap one arm around me and pull me close. The warmth of his body made me relax as he tilted my head back so he could stare into my eyes.

Carefully he caressed my cheek and ran his hand through my hair. I was slightly mesmerized by his gentleness but I wouldn't let him know that.

"So beautiful…you must forgive me and my advances." He said as he turned our bodies around so that I was leaning on the table. I kept my eyes on him as he untied my robe and opened it up once again showing off the black dress. He then pressed himself against my body making me sit down on the table.

I closed my eyes as he slid the thin fabric off of my body and spread my legs with his own. His hands traveled up my thighs sending my body into a frenzy. He leaned in close to me and brushed his lips against the crook of my neck. I shivered not really wanting him to stop but at the same time…I needed to see another side of him.

"Undertaker, as much as this pleases me," I said as I placed my hands on his chest. "I want to know more about you…so far I feel like all you want is my purity."

He smirked, "Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes…especially if you wish for me not to fear you as much or to become your bride." I said as his hands traveled from my shoulders to my breasts and then down to my waist. "You do that for me and you just might see a change in my attitude."

He looked into my eyes and then backed off of me. "You are a very interesting woman…perhaps I will take you up on that offer."

I smiled, "Good…now if you don't mind I'm going to change into something else."

"As you wish my love…get your things packed as well, we're leaving tonight." He said.

I nodded and picked up my robe. He watched me as I walked to the door looking back at him a few times as I did so.

"Oh and Hayley,"

I looked at him as I touched the door handle.

"If you try to escape me when we leave…best believe I _will_catch you." He said. "Don't forget that I made you what you are now…therefore I can always get to you when I want. That is my final warning…"

I swallowed some saliva and then left the room. I could see now that escaping was definitely out of the question.


	10. Chapter 10

**Taker's Interest **

The Undertaker and I left his mansion after dinner that night. I was a little shocked when we got to the airport and were immediately transferred to a private jet. It all black too, with a very comfortable sofa inside, along with a toilet, television, and a mini refrigerator. As soon as we boarded the jet I sat down on the sofa and began thinking of a way I could possibly escape. Sure his warning scared the crap out of me, but part of me felt like taking that risk.

He stared out of the window across from me as the jet took off. I had no clue of how he could stand there without feeling like he had to vomit. I was getting a little sick just sitting there myself. Once the plane was completely in the air, I got up and ran to the small bathroom. Without closing the door, I dropped to my knees and vomited into the toilet. The Undertaker looked in my direction and then quickly came to my side with a bottle of water.

I sat down on the floor as tears filled my eyes. I hated being sick…it was the worst thing to go through in my eyes. He slowly knelt down in front of me and held out the bottle to me.

"Here, drink this." He said.

I glared at him, "I'm fine Undertaker…I didn't ask for your help."

He chuckled, "No, but you need it."

I looked into his eyes and for once saw something different about them. Gently I took the bottle from him and began to drink it.

"Do you normally get air sick?" he asked.

I sighed, "Yes."

"Well next time we'll travel by bus. You should have warned me darling." He said.

I chuckled, "The last time I was on a plane I was seven Undertaker…I didn't think I would get sick again."

He shook his head, "That attitude of yours sure is a turn on. Keep it up and you just might be giving up the goods sooner than you think."

"In your dreams." I said.

"If I had any…" he said as he walked out of the bathroom.

I wiped my eyes and then rinsed out my mouth before following him. I took my spot back on the couch as he returned to staring out of the window.

"Don't you sleep at all?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Not since I gained all of this power."

"How long ago was that?" I asked. "I'm sure this lack of sleep is the reason behind your arrogance."

He slowly turned around and stared at me, "Do you really think I've been like this forever?"

I looked away from him, not wanting to get trapped in his gaze. "I don't know…have you?"

"I was a normal human…once." He said as he glanced out of the window again. "It was a long time ago but…in some ways I don't miss it."

"Why not?" I asked before taking another sip of the water.

"You sure do have a lot of questions tonight." He said.

I chuckled and pulled my legs up onto the sofa, "Well I have to know as much as possible about my future husband. It would be strange marrying someone without knowing everything about them first."

He was silent for a moment before folding his arms across his chest. "Interesting…I've never thought about it like that before."

I gasped when he turned around and sat down next to me. I didn't even see him move his feet to walk over to me.

"What else does marriage require?" he asked. "I want to know more…"

Something stirred in my heart when he said those words. He seemed so intrigued by my knowledge of love and marriage and it really turned me on. It was the first time I could honestly say he seemed…like a different person.

I moved some of my hair behind my ear and turned my body so I could completely face him. "What more do you want to know?"

He took off his cowboy hat and sat it on the arm of the sofa. "Everything. What's involved…what's the ceremony like?"

I smiled, "Well, traditionally people who have gotten married were together for some time before the man asks."

His eyebrow raised up, "The men asks the women?"

I nodded, "Traditionally they do. It's much more romantic that way."

"Hm…how does the man go about asking and when does he know the time is right?" he asked.

"Normally he takes her left hand, gets down on one knee and asks her to marry him with an engagement ring." I said. "If she says yes then that means your engaged."

"Ok…so when do we know the time is right for marriage?" he asked as he stared off into space.

I wasn't sure how to answer this question so I took a deep breath and said the first words that came to mind. "It's different for every guy. Some guys are ready after a few months…others can go years before they decide the time is right. I guess it's just a feeling you get."

He glanced at me, "Do you think we should get married yet?"

I dropped my gaze from him. "No I don't…I barley know you and you barely know me."

"That's not completely true…I know your name, how old you are, and-"

"-and those aren't things I'm talking about Undertaker. What I mean by knowing more about each other…is knowing the person's heart, body, and soul."

He smirked, "Well, I would have no problem knowing more about your soul…that is if you would stop being difficult and give it to me."

I rolled my eyes, "Undertaker…it isn't that simple. Marriage is about trust, and if I don't trust you enough to give you my heart, body, or soul…then there can't be a marriage."

"Oh…well…how do we make this work?" he asked as he moved closer to me. "I'm already very attracted to you."

I blushed slightly, "I know this already and that's good, but now we've got to learn more about each other, you know?"

He nodded, "I suppose I can work with that."

I didn't really know why but part of me really wanted to stay with him and see where this would all go, but at the same time…I was still afraid of this man and the power he possessed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Was it Worth it?**

Talking to the Undertaker about marriage was really interesting for me. It really had me wondering just who my true night in shining armor was. At this point, the Undertaker and I were far from ever being married. I still really didn't quite understand his reasoning for taking me from my home nor did I want to question him about it more. As far as I was concerned, I took Abby's place from getting hurt.

"Come on darling, we've got to get to our hotel room and rest. I trust Paul helped you pack something decent to wear for tomorrow's show." He said.

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Decent? What do you mean by that?"

He smirked at me as he opened the door to the limo. "I'm sure you'll understand once we get to the hotel."

I really didn't like the sound of that at all and I was really getting sick of not having a choice in what I wore. Sure the things they picked out were very sexy but…not for me. I enjoyed my jeans, hoodies, and cute button up tops…I guess I would just have to deal with it for now.

When we got to the hotel, it didn't shock me to see that our room was a suite. He kissed my cheek gently and then went to the bathroom, leaving me alone. I sat down on the bed and started opening the suitcase that was packed for me. Inside I found a midnight blue night gown that was short like the black one but silkier that ever. There was also a red corset top and some black leather pants. I shook my head and then quickly slipped into the night gown before putting some lotion on my body and lying down. I was really tired for some reason, and hoping that I would find some way out of his grasp and soon.

Before I dozed off, I heard the Undertaker saying something in another language from the bathroom. I didn't quite understand what it was he was saying but…I was getting even more tired just listening to it. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep after a few moments, his voice still in my ears. I wasn't sure why but the sound of his voice was very soothing. He didn't sound evil at all. If only he was like this all the time…

The following day he spent most of his time meditating by himself. I wasn't sure what that did for him but he seemed very concentrated into it. When It was time for the show, I got myself showered and dressed before curling my hair and putting on make-up. I was slightly amused by the green tint in my eyes. It made me look so…deadly…so evil…

I smirked to myself before walking out of the bathroom to join my supposed fiancé.

"My my…you look good enough to eat my dear," he said as he caressed my cheek with his finger. "I certainly hope you plan on being a good girl tonight. Otherwise things may not be so pretty if I catch you."

I smirked at him. "Who knows? Maybe I'll enjoy a little game of cat and mouse Undertaker."

His eyes narrowed at me and he pulled me closer to his body. "Don't test me Hayley…remember, you promised me the purity of your body…so if you escape…I'll take it away-" He snapped his fingers making me jump. "-just like that."

I wasn't sure why but I was slightly turned on by his words. I licked my lips and pulled away from him, walking out of the room to get in the limo. He followed close behind me keeping a close watch on me. I still didn't know how I was going to get away from him but…I knew I had to try.

When we got to the arena, we were let in through the back door. The Undertaker then took me to his dressing room where we stayed until it was time for him to make an appearance.

"You will stay here. Understand?" he asked as he got up from the couch and made his way to the door. "If I return and you're gone…well..you know the drill."

I nodded as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and the lights went off. When they came back on, he was gone. I sighed with relief and quickly began looking for a way out of the room. The door was locked so there was no way of getting out through there. I went into the bathroom and looked around, not seeing any windows or anything else I could escape out of. I knew I had to think quick…otherwise he would be back and I would be his forever. Suddenly I looked up and instantly got an idea.

I pulled the couch out to the center of the room and then kicked off my heels. I then climbed on the back of it and pushed up on the vent to the air conditioning. It instantly came loose and I pulled myself up inside of the vent. Once I was up there, I placed the lid back over the hole and began crawling towards the garage area. I had no clue if the Undertaker knew I was gone yet, but I didn't want to take a risk at stopping.

For several minutes, I crawled in that vent until I saw the garage area. Just like the other vent, the lid popped off easily and I carefully crawled out of it. I ended up hurting my foot a little as I fell to the ground, but it wasn't enough to stop me from looking for my uncle's car. When I found it, I punched in the code on his trunk and popped open the hood. I looked around for any sign of the Undertaker before crawling into the back and closing the door shut. It was dark inside but I could see a little out into the garage.

I must have laid there for an hour before hearing my uncle Bob's voice.

"Randy let's go Ok…I think you've just pissed him off more by doing that." He yelled. "What were you thinking!"

Randy sighed, "I was thinking the same thing I thought when I attacked him the first time…he doesn't control this game…I do!"

My uncle sighed, "Look if he hurts my niece because of you I'll make sure he gets a hold of you for sure!"

"Oh please dad, I'm sure Hayley is just fine. Besides didn't you hear him? He's planning on making her his wife. He's not going to hurt her…"

My uncle growled, "Damn it Randy listen to yourself! Your little cousin is in the grasp of the most dangerous man in this company…and she did it for your daughter. The least you can do is not piss the man off more and put her in more danger!"

Randy chuckled, "I don't know why you're getting so worked up…Hayley is a strong woman she'll get away from him just watch."

"Yeah…but what happens then hm? What if he comes straight for you?"

"Then I'll hand her back over….simple."

My uncle sighed, "I can't believe I'm hearing this. You don't care about Hayley at all do you?"

"Of course I do…but if a little female company is what he wants then that's what he'll get if it keeps me out of harms way."

"Randy you attacked him again tonight! What if he plans on doing more than just forcing Hayley into marriage?"

Randy fell silent and then laughed, "Then I guess she'll just have to go along with it."

My heart dropped at hearing those words. How could Randy be so…so selfish? I was his cousin, his own flesh and blood and he didn't even care about what I had to give up in order to keep him safe. Some family I have…

I listened as they got into the front seats and started the car. My heart finally settled as we pulled out of the garage away from the arena…away from the Undertaker…Part of me wanted to get out of the car and go back to him, but the other half still deeply and truly feared what he could do to me now that Randy had pushed his buttons more.


	12. Chapter 12

**Let The Chase Begin**

I was in the trunk of the car for at least a half hour. During that time Randy's words raced through my mind bringing me to tears. How could he do this to me? More importantly….why would he do this to me? I thought we were close but clearly this fame has gone to his head. As I laid in that dark trunk, I started to feel a burning sensation in the spot where the Undertaker bit me. I rubbed it gently soothing it only for a moment before I heard his voice.

"Hayley…Oh Hayley…where are you my pet?"

I couldn't believe how clear his voice sounded. It was almost as if he was laying right next to me in the trunk. I looked around making sure he was nowhere to be found.

"What's the matter? Are you scared?" he asked. "You should be…because it's going to be really hard to earn forgiveness from me, once I've caught you…"

I felt my heart pounding in my chest hearing how dangerous he sounded. Oh man, what the hell was I thinking running away like this!

"You can't hide from me my love…you are a part of me and I will find you…"

I closed my eyes and a tear slipped out, running down the side of my head.

"Listen son, I want you to take it easy alright? Go in your room and relax and we'll talk more tomorrow." My uncle said once the car stopped.

Randy snorted, "Whatever…."

"Randy please be reasonable for once in your….hold on." He said when his cell phone started ringing. "Hello? Well hello there Mr. McMahon….Uh…no…The Undertaker has her….what? Ok…I understand sir."

"What was that about?" Randy asked.

My uncle was quiet for a moment and then responded in a tone I was all too familiar with. "It was just Vince checking to see if Hayley was still in the Undertaker's possession."

"Oh…well of course. We can't have the future hall of famer getting taken out by the Deadman."

Bob sighed, "Well it isn't fair when your own flesh and blood had to give up her own life just so you can continue with yours….now get out of my sight."

I listened close as Randy left the parking lot and went to his hotel room. My uncle then made his way to the trunk and put the key inside to open it up.

"Oh Hayley…" he said before popping the trunk.

When his eyes locked with mine I bursted into tears. "Uncle Bob?"

He gasped and threw his arms around me as I sat up. "Hayley! Oh my goodness I was so worried about you!"

I cried into his chest, "Please don't let Randy send me back to the Undertaker…please…"

He rubbed the back of my head and held me close to his chest. "It's alright Hayley. Here let's go to my room so we can talk."

I nodded and climbed out of the car, so happy to be reunited with someone who I knew would protect me. He looked around as he made our way to his hotel room. When we got there he quickly opened the door and nearly shoved me inside.

"I'm sorry Hayley, but Randy can't know you are here right now." He said. "I don't know if you were listening but Vince told me that the Undertaker is on a rampage because of your disappearance."

I sighed, "So what now? I can't go back to him…he's angry with me."

My uncle locked the door and turned on the lights as I sat down on the couch. He slowly approached me and stared into my eyes.

"You look different Hayley…what did he do to you?" he asked.

I dropped my gaze from him, "I really don't know. All I remember was him biting me."

His eyes widened in fear, "Wait…so vampires are real?"

I shook my head, "He claims I'm not a vampire…just something made in his image."

"Wow. Do you think he'll track you down?" he asked.

I sighed, "I'm not sure…in some ways I don't really feel like running anymore, especially after what Randy said."

He sighed and took a seat next to me, "I'm so sorry for how he's been treating you Hayley. If I would have known what he was planning to do…I would have stopped him."

I chuckled as an idea popped into my head, "You know what, maybe me being with the Undertaker was a good idea."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "How so?"

I glanced at the lamp and my eyes began to burn slightly. "Well…the Undertaker wants to make me his…do you think I should let him?"

"Hayley that's crazy!" he said.

I looked at him with my eyebrow raised, "Is it? I mean Randy is expecting me to be tortured out of my mind…but if I showed up as his new wife…it would really stir things up for his game."

He looked at me blankly for a moment, "Ok I think he's done more than just changed your appearance Hayley…has he tampered with your mind too?"

I shrugged, "I don't know…somehow I feel less scared than I was before."

"Hayley you're not going back to him, I won't allow it!" he said as he stood up. "Damn it you're only 17 years old! You're too young for a man of his stature!"

I gritted my teeth together and stood up, "Calm your nerves uncle Bob! I was only making a suggestion ok? Besides…the man scares me to death. There is no way I would return to him willingly."

He sighed with relief, "Good. For a minute there I thought you lost your mind."

I giggled and hugged him before my legs gave out on me.

"Hayley! Are you alright?" he asked me as he laid me down on the couch.

I grabbed my hair and screamed as visions of the Undertaker swarmed through my mind. I saw him standing in the hotel room we were in together just looking into the mirror. His eyes were shut and he wore a look of deep concentration on his face.

"Hayley what's wrong?" my uncle asked.

I shook my head, "I don't know…"

I kept watching him until his eyes popped open. He was looking dead at me with a deadly grin upon his face. "I found you…"

As soon as he said that, the vision was over. I gasped and got up from the couch shaking from head to toe.

"Hayley what's going on?" my uncle asked.

I glanced at him before going to the closet and grabbing a jacket to wear. "He's coming for me Bob…I have to get out of here before he hurts you."

"Where are you going to go?" he asked. "He'll catch you for sure if you run out there!"

I sighed and walked to the door, "He'll catch me even if I stay here…look…don't tell Randy you saw me. I promise I'll find a way to keep in touch."

He looked at me with tears in his eyes before hugging me. As we hugged, I had another vision of him making his way downtown towards the hotel I was in. I let go of my uncle and quickly ran out of the room not certain of where I was going to go.


	13. Chapter 13

**More Conditions**

I had no clue where I was going as I dashed out of the hotel parking lot. I could feel the Undertaker's presence growing nearer with every foot that I ran. I almost felt like I simply wasn't getting anywhere.

"Don't run from me Hayley….you'll only make your punishment that much worse." He whispered in my head. I screamed slightly when my neck began to burn so much more. I felt like it was on fire and the more he spoke the worse it got. I didn't let it stop me from running though. I was already in this too far and there was no turning back unless he caught me.

A few moments later, I finally came to a bus station. Quickly I went inside, hoping there would be at least a handful of people there. In my head, he definitely wouldn't cause a scene that would draw many people's attention so this had to be a good place to go. To my surprise, the place was basically deserted. The lights were dim and the silence was so eerie that my stomach twisted into knots.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I said as I slowly walked around the first floor. "I need some help please!"

No answered, leaving me even more scared than before. Where is everyone? My neck began to burn again, this time making me fall to my knees in pain.

"Oh please stop…." I said. "Stop it!"

He laughed deeply in my head, "How can I when you've angered me darling…"

I cried and then forced myself to my feet. There was no way I was backing down from this man no matter how much power he possessed. I stumbled to a phone booth, cursing at myself when I realized I didn't have any change. Just as I was about to head to the bathroom, all the lights shut off.

I froze in my spot for a moment before making my way to a set of steps instead of the bathroom. Cautiously, I climbed them, looking for any sign of the dark one. When I reached the top of the steps, I ran down a hall and into a room that was full of desks.

"Shit." I said as I glanced back down the hall to see if anyone was coming. I then decided to hide under one of them, hoping he would never find me. I chose one that was in the middle of the room, in the third row. I pressed myself completely under it, bring my knees to my chest and squeezing them tight. Oh how I hoped he didn't find me…

I sat there completely terrified and hopeless. My heart pounded more loudly as his presence got that much stronger. I finally heard his footsteps coming down the hall and tears poured from my eyes.

Thump…thump….thump…each footstep grew louder and louder until finally he reached the door to the room I had hidden in.

I sat as still as a rock damn near holding my breath so he would hear me.

"Hayley…come out come out wherever you are…" he said playfully. "Please don't make me find you dear….I'm telling you, you're making a big mistake."

I covered my mouth and closed my eyes tight as he began to walk around the room. My body wanted to shake from all the fear that had taken over but I couldn't let that happen. Slowly he crept around the room, walking in the first two rows behind me before coming to my row. I wanted to jump out and tell him I surrendered just to so I wouldn't be scared anymore, but my body was glued to that spot.

"You're making this hard for me Hayley. Do you really think I wish to hurt you?" he said as he started walking down my row. "Do you really think I desire to steal the very last piece of you that my soul craves?"

I bit my bottom lip, completely forgetting about the deal we had made. There was no way I could let him get me now…

My heart nearly stopped as he slowed down next to my desk. When he stopped in front of it, I was certain he had found me for sure. However, I let out a small sigh of relief when he continued walking. He must have looked for ten more minutes before I heard him leave the room. Part of me didn't want to risk getting out from under the desk and him still being in the room, so I stayed on the floor.

I quietly crawled to the end of the row and looked both ways. I didn't see him nor did I feel his presence. With a sigh I slowly stood up and headed for the door. Just as I reached it, his presence hit me strong and I knew it was too late to run any further. Within the blink of an eye, he appeared before me staring at me with the coldest eyes. We held eye contact for at least ten seconds before he reached out and grabbed my throat. I was shocked at how big his hand was. It was literally wrapped halfway around my little throat.

I grabbed a hold of his arm, coughing as tears filled my eyes. His cold stare was now one filled with rage. His grip tightened before he spoke to me.

"Did you really think I was gone so soon darling?" he said. "Play time is over…"

I damn sure wasn't about to let him have me that easy, so I kicked him in the groin and then made a run for it down the hall.

"Hayley!" he yelled, making his voice vibrate off the walls.

My neck burned in response to his outburst but I kept on running from him. I made it back down the steps and out the door not thinking to stop before running in the middle of traffic. The last thing I saw was bright lights coming at me just before darkness took over. I had no idea what had just happened but I was sure that I was dead.

When I regained consciousness after what seemed like hours, I found myself shrouded in darkness. I could feel my arms spread out like an eagle and something keeping my wrists bound in place. I was standing too…in what felt like cold grass and my clothing felt very light.

Was I dead? And if so…was this hell? I tried looking around just to see if I could make out anything when I realized that something was keeping my eyes from opening. I panicked and started pulling at whatever was holding me in place.

"W-what is this?" I asked out loud.

"Your punishment." Said the dark voice of the Undertaker, "well...at least part of it."

I gritted my teeth, "This isn't what we agreed on Undertaker!"

"That's very true my dear, but I've been thinking and…I think I want to hold off on taking your purity."

My hands balled up into fists, "Ok…so what is going on now?"

It was quiet for a moment before I heard his footsteps in front of me. I could feel him getting closer and closer to me until he was finally close enough to touch me. A few moments later, the blindfold was removed and I came face to face not only with him, but the sunlight too. I was outside in his backyard tied between two trees that were on top of a hill. The sun was just rising up over the horizon.

I screamed as my eyes burned in agony. "Shit that hurts!"

He chuckled, "Wonderful, now you know how I feel when you run from me Hayley. I told you that your punishment would be bad…."

I finally opened my eyes and looked down at myself. I had been changed into a deep purple dress that had spaghetti straps and stopped about an inch above the middle of my thigh.

"P-Please let me go Undertaker…you'll get what you want from now on I promise." I said before groaning from the pain in my eyes.

"How do I know I can trust you anymore Hayley? It will really suck marrying a woman who I don't trust." He said as he stood in front of me and lifted my head to look at him.

I looked at him with so much fury in my eyes, "Ok…then name it…what is it you want besides my purity?"

He smirked, "Are you certain you want to hear this?"

I nodded, "Yes."

We looked at each other for a few seconds before he replaced the blindfold over my eyes. "Ok Hayley here's the deal…I can't physically harm your cousin unless I'm completely mortal."

"What's that have to do with me?" I said.

"I'm getting to that…the only way for me to become mortal, is not only to marry a woman like yourself…but have you carry my child."

I gasped, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he said as he walked behind me and whispered into my ear, "If I impregnate you, my powers will drain into your body and become the very sac that will hold the child. "

"Are you insane?" I growled. "How in the world do you expect me to sleep with you when I don't love you!"

"We'll work on it darling. Think about it…it's a great way for you to get back at your cousin who basically handed you over to me. He'll never expect you to fall for me and then carry my child. It's the perfect revenge."

I shivered slightly, feeling rather amused by the reaction Randy would have knowing I was pregnant with the Undertaker's child. Still…it would be so hard for me to let this man touch me in that way. Sure he was very attractive with a voice that would make most women melt, but not me.

"You need to show me more Undertaker, if I go through with this I want to be in love with you and that won't happen out of nowhere."

He gently rubbed his fingers on my neck, moving my hair away from my chest. I tensed and licked my lips as he pressed his lips onto my neck. "That bravery of yours lights a fire deep within my soul…so it shouldn't be too difficult to bring you to your knees for me."

I pursed my lips together, "Just try me."

"ooo…and feisty…just the way I like em." He said as his hands slid down my sides and to my waist. "Your body is betraying you Hayley…are you certain you can hold out from me?"

I nodded without hesitation, "Of course I can. The question is…can you keep yourself under control?"

"I have so far darling," he said before licking my ear. A tingling sensation climbed up my spine and I leaned back against him. He laughed deeply and then released my restrains. "You need to rest love…come on so we can get you inside."

I held his hand and let him guide me back to the house, where my blindfold was removed. I was very shocked when I realized we were in a completely different house.

I looked up at him with wonder in my eyes.

"This is my real home…my mortal home. I'll give you a tour later, for now you need a nap." He said as he gently tugged me towards the stairs.

"I can stay up…I'm not-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because he had waved his hand in front of my face, causing me to collapse into his arms.

"As I said…you need rest." He said as he lifted me into his arms and carried me upstairs. I ended up falling asleep in his arms, feeling a little safe.


	14. Chapter 14

**Readers:****I****do****not****own****thwe****poem****mentioned****in****this****chapter.****It****belongs****to**- Sheelagh Lennon! Thank you =)

**Newer****Side**

Later on that day, I got out of bed and began wandering around his house. The blinds were all pulled down shielding me from the sunlight, but it was bright enough to see around the house still. I was very shocked at how different this place was from the mansion. Most of the walls were white with red carpeting and curtains. The bedroom I had woken up in was really inviting. The bed itself was extremely comfortable. I felt like I was sleeping on a cloud wrapped in silk.

I was so lost in my exploration, that I didn't even remember whose house I was in. My trance was broken when I heard soft music playing from a guitar downstairs. It was the most beautiful song I had ever heard and I felt strangely drawn to it. Slowly I followed the music stopping every now and then just to listen to the melody with my eyes closed. It got louder and louder the more I descended the steps. When I finally found it, I was slightly taken off guard when I saw where it was coming from.

Sitting on the sofa with a guitar on his lap, was the Undertaker himself. He looked very different, wearing a white beater and some blue jeans. He had a pair of sunglasses on the top of his head too, and a black bandana tied behind his head. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail that rested just below his massive neck. He looked very handsome, and a whole lot more attractive like this. There was something else that seemed different about him too but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

He never noticed my presence until he started playing a song I recognized from my childhood. I started singing it quietly at first, but sang louder once I got into it. He had glanced at me with a smile on his face as he played the song. When it was over he sat the guitar down and patted the cushion next to him. I was nervous at first but the look in his eyes was enough for me to change my mind. I folded my arms and went to sit next to him. The couch was very comfortable like the bed, and even more so with his warm body next to me.

"I didn't know you could sing." He said. "Do you do that often?"

I smiled, "Normally to Abby. It helps her get to sleep." I told him.

He nodded and then turned on the TV.

"How have you been playing the guitar?" I asked. "This isn't something I thought you did,"

He slightly glanced at that the guitar and then at me, "I've been playing that since I was your age."

"Wow…so what's with the new look?" I asked as I crossed my legs. A little amusement was etched on his face as he glanced down at them.

He cleared his throat and then sat back against the couch, spreading his legs a little bit more. "I'll admit…this isn't my normal look, but…I've been thinking about what you said earlier and…"

He turned towards me, looking at me with the cutest eyes ever. I felt my heart beginning to grow weak for him but of course I wouldn't let him know that just yet. I was still a little scared of this whole ordeal I was in so…there was no letting myself go now.

"…I agree with you." He said.

I chuckled, "Which part of it?"

"All of it. I know that I can't force you to marry me or have a baby to me without you having feelings for me first." He said. "So I'm going to do my best to help you out with that."

I sighed, "You can do that…but will you have some feelings for me in return?"

He smirked, "You should know, I've already developed feelings for you. Not only because your beautiful, but because of your courage and your heart."

A smile formed on my face, "That's nice to hear."

"I need to make one thing clear though Hayley…once this is over…you can't go back to your family the same way again."

I looked at him with slight confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…you'll be different…more like how I am now. Don't worry, my power will return to me once you have the baby but some of it will remain with you."

I shivered with fear, "Will it be hard to control?"

He nodded, "Only at first but you'll have me to help you through that."

"Ok, Undertaker."

He chuckled, "You can call me Mark."

I glanced at him, "Is that your real name?"

"Yes. Mark Calaway." He said.

"Wow…that's real sexy you know?" I told him.

He shook his head and began flipping through channels. "You're funny."

I giggled, "Well I've got to add some type of laughter if we're going to be together forever. It would be pretty boring just hiding out from the sun all day without having fun."

"There is a way we can leave here without harming our eyes." He said as he tapped the sunglasses on his head. "I'll get you some later today."

I smiled, "Cool, I love sunglasses."

He glanced at me, "Really? What else do you like?"

I shrugged, "I love to read, and I love poetry."

"Poetry? What's that?" he asked.

"Just little phrases put together to make something beautiful. You know, like the lyrics of a song."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Interesting. Do you write your own poetry?"

"Sometimes."

He smiled, "You should read me one sometime. I sure would love to hear what you come up with."

I smiled, "I can recite one for you now."

"Let's hear it," he said as he put the TV on mute.

I shook my head and thought of a good one that went like this:

"A special world for you and me  
>A special bond one cannot see<br>It wraps us up in its cocoon  
>And holds us fiercely in its womb.<p>

Its fingers spread like fine spun gold  
>Gently nestling us to the fold<br>Like silken thread it holds us fast  
>Bonds like this are meant to last.<p>

And though at times a thread may break  
>A new one forms in its wake<br>To bind us closer and keep us strong"  
>In a special world, where we belong." <p>

"Wow, that was really nice Hayley. Did you write that one yourself?"

I nodded, "Yes. It was originally written for my ex-boyfriend but we broke up before I had a chance to read it to him."

He nodded, "I see."

Sitting there talking to him that day really gave me a different perspective of him. He was so gentle and very attentive to me. I guess there was a shot at us being together after all. Later on that day, we got dressed and headed out to the store for some sunglasses. I had to ride in his truck with a blindfold on at first since the sun was still out. Man I couldn't wait to get those sunglasses.

Once we got into the mall, he took me straight into one of my favorite stores where I tried on different sets of sunglasses. I made him laugh a few times when I tried on ones that were really big and wacky looking. It was nice to see him smile for a change and I hoped to see more of it if he planned on being my husband.

After that I forced him to go see a movie with me.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. "There aren't many people in here."

I laughed, "That's because the movie hasn't started yet silly and they are out getting snacks."

He blinked at me, "Snacks?"

"Yeah you know…chips, drinks, candy?"

He raised an eyebrow and then snapped his fingers. Instantly there was a bucket of popcorn on my lap and a large drink in the holder. "Like that?" he asked.

I nodded, "Impressive."

He laughed and started helping me eat the popcorn. A few people joined us for the movie right before the lights were dimmed. He glanced around the room as it got darker. I loved how innocent he looked, almost as if he couldn't believe there were actually places like this in the world. In some ways, his innocence was very heartwarming to me. It was like I was teaching him how to be a normal human being and he was teaching me all about his world. Did I think it would bring us together at that time? No. But as the weeks passed…I felt extremely different about him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Readers:**The first poem belongs to Morgan Evans. The second one I made up on my own =)

**Special Birthday**

After spending nearly a month and a half in Mark's normal house, he decided it was time to return to his mansion. The two of us were becoming good friends and in a way I sort of liked it. Paul seemed to enjoy it as well, smiling greatly every time he seen us together.

On the morning of my eighteenth birthday I got up out of bed and discovered a present waiting for me on the inside of the closet door. It was a pink ball gown with a corset in the back and small jewels outlining the breast area. I covered my mouth in shock, loving the color and the fabric of the dress. There was a birthday card attached to it that said,

"An Angel's Kiss,

Is like so much bliss.

And that Angel is you.

You know what to do.

You love to make me smile,

Every time I've been sad for a while.

The feelings are growing.

And they are showing.

An Angel's Kiss,

Is something I'm glad exists.

You're someone I know.

And you help me grow.

Please tell me.

How you feel.

So I know.

If it's real.

But it's An Angel's Kiss.

It's something I shall not ever miss.

I love you.

And that I will always do."

I nearly cried reading this poem. It was so cute and well put together…I opened the card and inside was another poem that said.

"Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

I'd be very honored,

to spend the evening with you."

Shaking my head, I closed the card and held it close to my chest. I couldn't believe how nice my birthday was starting out already. I was so eager to see what was next so I put on my black robe and my slippers before heading downstairs to the dining room. I could smell chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, toast, and bacon before I opened the door and let myself in. Undertaker, was standing at the head of the table with his hands on the top of the chair. He smiled at me when I walked in and signaled for me to sit down.

"Are you sure? This is your seat you know." I told him.

He nodded, "I'm more than sure darling. It's your birthday after all."

I didn't bother arguing with him. I just took my seat and let him slide me up to the table. He then took the liberty of serving me my breakfast himself. I couldn't help but keep a smile on my face as I watched him fill my plate with food and then gracefully placed it in front of me. I wondered heavily what other plans he had for me that day. So far he was doing nothing but impressing me with his charms…not that I was complaining.

Once he poured my orange juice for me, he kissed me on my cheek and then took a seat in the spot I normally sat. Together we ate our food, smiling at each other every now and then. I finally broke the silence between us, "Those poems….they were so beautiful."

He cracked a smile, "So I caught on quick?"

I nodded, "Yes you did."

"Which one did you like more?" he asked as he finished off his food.

I gave it some thought and then smiled, "The second one. It was very nice being asked a question in such a romantic way."

"and what is your answer to that question love?" he asked with curiosity on his face.

I blushed and looked away from him, "We'll see how the rest of the day goes ok?"

He nodded, "No problem…now why don't you go get yourself dressed and meet me in the garden. I have another gift for you."

I smiled, "Ok."

He watched me as I rose from my seat and left the room, glancing back at him for a split second. Something about the way he looked at me made my knees buckle and my heart rate speed up. He was changing…and so was I.

It took me nearly an hour or so to fully get myself dressed. Paul had came in to help me tie the back of the dress and curl my hair.

"You're very beautiful Hayley, it's no wonder the Undertaker cares for you so much." He said.

I smiled to myself, "Thanks Paul…I just hope I'm doing the right thing…falling in love with him."

He smirked at me through the mirror. "Love is a powerful thing Hayley…and it's the only thing that can free The Undertaker long enough to seek his revenge on Randy."

A slight amusement surfaced through my heart, "He deserves to seek revenge. My cousin has gotten away with enough things…"

As I spoke those words, my eyes became greener than they were before. Paul smiled and placed his hands on my bare shoulders. "Wow…I see you've adapted very well to his power over you. It doesn't scare you does it?"

I shook my head, "No. I know the torment he is dealing with…and I'm more than willing to got through this with him." I touched my flat belly and looked at it, "Even if that means carrying a child to help him."

"Very good my dear, the Undertaker will be most pleased to hear that from you." He said.

A smirk formed on my face before I stood to my feet. "I think he already knows my feelings."

Without another word, I picked up the front of my gown and left my bedroom. I walked quietly through the halls and down the staircase until I found the door to the garden. Luckily the sun was setting behind the trees so I didn't need sunglasses to walk around the garden. As I walked down the marble trail, pink roses began to blossom before my eyes. I smiled at them as I watched them open up, letting out their fresh scents. I stopped and touched a few of them, admiring their beauty.

"Do you like them?"

I nearly shrieked at the sound of the Undertaker's voice. I stood up and glanced in the direction of his voice, seeing him standing at the end of the trail.

"I love them, thank you." I said.

He smirked and reached out for me to come to him. Without hesitation, I walked up to him taking his hand once I reached him. He gently kissed my hand and then pulled me close to his body. His hand rested on my lower back and he placed my hand on his shoulder.

"You look very beautiful," he said as we started to sway side to side.

I smiled at him with a blush, "Thanks."

He was very quiet for awhile, which led me to believe that something was on his mind.

"Are you ok?" I asked him as I wrapped my other arm around his neck and gazed into his eyes.

"I don't know Hayley…before I was so sure about all this but now…I just don't know."

I nodded and laid my head against his chest. I felt him slightly tense when I touched him. "What's bothering you truly?"

He sighed, "I'm afraid of hurting you."

"Physically?" I asked.

He chuckled, "No…emotionally. I took you away from your family by force and now I'm forcing you to give up your purity just so I can extract some revenge….I feel like a monster Hayley."

I licked my bottom lip and then looked up at him, "So what so you want to do about it?"

He looked into my eyes and then touched my cheek lightly. "I'm releasing you."

My eyes widened, "What? Are you serious?"

"Yes. I can't hold on to you like this Hayley…it's unfair to you." He said.

I couldn't help but feel happy hearing this. He brought our dance to a stop and began walking me back to the mansion. When I got to the door he turned to me with the softest expression on his face. "You may leave tonight if you wish. I'll tell Paul to get the car ready for you."

I looked down at his hands and then back up at his face. "Thank you for caring so much."

He nodded and then hugged me. I didn't know why but I kissed his cheek before heading inside to pack my things.


	16. Chapter 16

**Change of Mind**

I took my time getting up to my bedroom thinking heavily about the Undertaker's decision to let me free. I had no clue why…but part of me didn't want to walk out on him. Sure the man did take me from my family but in the past month and a half, he had become a good friend. I sighed deeply when I got to my room. I walked to my dresser and pulled out some jeans and a brown top to change into. Once I was dressed, I brushed out my hair and packed up the clothes I had before leaving the room.

As I was heading towards the steps, I heard Paul and the undertaker talking. I wasn't going to stop, but something told me that I needed to listen in on this.

"Sir why do you look so sad? You've nearly got this girl right where you want her so you should be happy."

The Undertaker sighed, "No Paul, I let her go."

"You did what! How could you do that Undertaker!" Paul yelled. "You were so close to getting revenge on that little punk!"

"I had to release her Paul…." He said, sounding like he was close to tears. "I couldn't just force her to go through this hell."

"And why not?" Paul asked. "Don't you realized what you're giving up?"

I heard the Undertaker take a few steps before saying the very words I never once thought he would say.

"I did it because…because I love her Paul, and when you love someone, you give up everything to make that person happy."

Tears filled my eyes as I dropped my bag. It was then that I realized that I couldn't leave him like this; I couldn't just walk out knowing how much I truly cared for him and how much he cared for me. Without hesitation, I opened the door to the room coming face to face with the Undertaker. He looked at me with gleam in his eyes as I took a few steps towards him. Once I was close enough I glared at Paul and told him, "Can you leave please?"

A smile formed on his face before he left the room, shutting the door behind him as he did so. I then looked into the Undertaker's eyes as a tear fell from my eye.

"What's wrong Hayley?" he asked. "Why are you still here?"

My bottom lip quivered as I fought the urge to cry. "I was outside the door and, I heard everything you said…"

I took his hands into my own and squeezed them, "You said, when you love someone, you give everything up to make them happy…I knew I couldn't leave."

"Why?" he said.

I bit my bottom lip, "Because I love you…and I'm more than willing to give up my life just so you can be happy."

He sighed and looked away from me, "What about your happiness Hayley. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

I reached up and turned his head back in my direction. "Yes I love my family and I miss them…but nothing will make me happier than being by your side."

A smile formed on his face as gently touched my cheek. He then turned around and grabbed a small box from the mantle over the fireplace.

"Then let me do this the right way…" he said as he turned around to face me. He took my left hand and got down on one knee in front of me. I looked into his eyes as he looked up into mine, showing me a ring in his free hand. "Hayley, will you be my bride?"

I smiled, "Yes…"

He took the silver ring and slid it on my finger before kissing my hand and standing to his feet. I wasn't sure what came over me, but I didn't want to wait to get married. I wanted to marry him as soon as possible.

"I was thinking the same thing." He said, breaking me from my thoughts.

I glanced at him, "Hey, stop reading my thoughts."

"I can't help it…anyways…go get yourself ready. I'll see you in the garden." He said before kissing my forehead. I nodded and left the room, so excited about getting married.

A few maids came to my room to help me prepare for the wedding. They bathed me in the best oils that made my skin soft as silk. They even washed my hair and conditioned it to make it shine. I watched them work their magic, curling my hair and pinning it up with sparking clips. They then helped me into my big white gown and tied it up for me. It was beautiful and fit me like a princess. It didn't have straps, so my neck and upper chest area were bare. One of the maids placed a diamond necklace around my neck and a little make-up on my face to finish me off.

"Your fiancé awaits dear," Paul said as he entered the room. His eyes widened upon seeing me standing in front of my mirror holding a bouquet of lilies. "My goodness…you look absolutely stunning my dear.

I smiled at him, "Thank you Paul."

He nodded and stepped out of the way as I made my way down to the garden. When I got there, the roses were still in bloom, but there was an alter set up down the marble trail in front of me. Rose petals were scattered everywhere on the ground and the star lit sky sparkled above me. There were also tall candle stands lining the walkway with white candles lighting the way. The greatest sight of all was The Undertaker standing at the altar with a smile on his face. He was dressed in an all black suit with his hair pulled back into a tight braid. I blinked back tears as Paul walked past me and stood in the preacher's spot. I took a deep breath and walked towards him knowing that I was about to give my life to this man.

I kept my eyes on his as I got closer and closer to him. I could feel my heart beating so fast with nervousness and excitement. When I finally reached him, he took my hand into his own and helped me up onto the altar. It didn't take long for us to recite our vows and exchange the rings. Once that was all said and done, we shared our first real kiss. His lips felt like they were a perfect match for my own. I had closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

When I opened my eyes, I was slightly shocked to find us standing in his other house. I looked around for a second before he scooped me up into his arms and carried me upstairs to his bedroom. I was feeling slightly nervous when we got there but all that passed once he sat me down and opened the window. A gentle breeze blew in through the curtains helping me relax. He took down his hair as he walked back up to me.

He kissed me again, untying my dress as he did so. I started unbuttoning his jacket, pushing it off of him as my dress fell from my body. I stepped out of it and then went to work on his tie and shirt. He kissed me and ran his hands up my back and through my hair. He reached up and took out the pins in my hair, letting it fall down to my shoulders. My body began to surrender to his touch, making soft moans escape my mouth as he moved down to my neck with tender kisses. I gently took off his shirt and tie just before he lifted me up and carried me to the soft bed. Gently my head rested on the fluffy pillow as my body relaxed on the mattress.

He looked down at me as I spread my arms out and bent one of my legs, teasing him into madness. I then sat up and unhooked my strapless bra. I pressed it against my breasts with a mischievous smile. He licked his lips and unbuckled his belt. I watched him in anticipation as he unzipped them and then let them fall to the ground with his boxers. I had to admit, I was really scared now but I knew he wouldn't hurt me too much. I took my bra and tossed it before he climbed into the bed. He kissed me softly before gently sliding my underwear off of my body. I spread my legs open ready to give him my innocence.

He slowly climbed on top of me kissing me deeply. I ran my hands up his back and rested them on his shoulders bracing myself for the night of my life.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he gently sat up and pressed my legs back, opening them up more.

I nodded, "More than ever."

He smiled and got back on top of me, letting my hands reclaim their spot on his shoulders. I bit my bottom lip before he kissed me roughly. I felt his penis pressing against my vagina wanting to gain access to it. I closed my eyes as he licked my earlobe and nibbled on it just before he pressed inside of me.

I gasped and squeezed his shoulders as a jolt of pain shot through my body. He instantly stopped pressing inside of me looking into my eyes.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

I took a deep breath as the pain slowly began to subside. "No…I'm fine."

He kissed me softly and continued his journey deep within my wetness. I finally felt some pleasure rising, releasing the soft sigh he had been waiting patiently to hear. It was then that he slowly started his thrusts, making my sighs of pleasures multiply. I couldn't believe how good he felt inside of me. I wanted to feel more…so I opened my eyes and started meeting his thrusts with some of my own. He groaned in satisfaction, slightly picking up the pace and gently nibbling my neck.

"Oh my God," I cried out as new sensations took over my body. My soft sighs were now full blown moans escaping my throat and into his ears. I never thought anything could feel this good or come from a man that was totally into darkness. Things only got better when he stopped and flipped us over so that I was on top of him. I leaned over him and kissed him, placing my hands on either side of his head. He grabbed my hips and began to bounce my body up and down on his penis hitting my spot dead on.

My mouth fell open as I moaned uncontrollably feeling my first orgasm rising.

"Oh shit Mark, this feels amazing baby!" I yelled as the bed began to squeak under us. I tossed my head back, making my hair swing out of my face. He then turned me over again and climbed on top of me kissing me roughly. My lips swelled up in response just before he started pounding my brains out. I could hear his balls hitting my wet pussy as I moaned and grabbed his shoulders. The headboard soon started hitting the wall and he began to moan with me.

"Yeah Mark…don't stop…please don't stop." I moaned, "Oh God, Oh God….Oooooh!"

Mark continued his thrust as I came all over his penis. My body trembled just before he released his seed inside of me. He groaned a few times as he rubbed his nose against mine, kissing me soon after. He then pulled himself out of me and laid down beside me, wrapping his massive arm around my small frame. I snuggled close to him after getting under the sheets.

I waited for him to catch his breath with a smile on my face. "That was amazing Mark."

He nodded and then glanced at me, "You were amazing."

I chuckled, "I take it it's been awhile since you last did this with someone."

A smirk formed on his face, "Yes."

I sighed, "So what happens now?"

He glared at me, "Well…I'm going to let you go visit your family…just to send Randy a message."

I sat up on my elbow and looked at him. "Which is?"

"I'm coming for him…new and improved at Wrestlemania." He said. "Then you'll come back here, and I'll take care of you like I promised."

I smiled and then kissed him softly, "That sounds like a plan to me."

"Good." He said before we said goodnight and went to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Conspiracy **

I waited at least another three weeks before deciding to pay my cousin a visit. By then, I had found out that I was pregnant and the Undertaker was making his preparations to face my cousin at WrestleMania. I got dressed that morning in a short sleeved red top that hugged my curves in all the right places. I then slipped into a pleated black skirt that was really short, just enough to tease other men. Last I put on some black high heel shoes with a pointed toe and darkened my eyes with some shadowy eye powder and liner. I also smoothed out my lips with some gloss and feathered out my eyelashes with some black mascara. My eyes were glittering with blooming green color and red streaks flowed through my hair, which had now grown past my shoulders.

I grabbed my purse and headed down to the lobby to meet Paul, who was driving me to my old house. He looked at me with so much lust as I came down the steps…disgusting. I knew he had a thing for me this entire time but I never once noticed it until after the Undertaker's powers were drained inside of me. In fact, I was feeling a lot more powerful than before…and much more alert to things I never seen before. It bothered me at first, but I quickly adapted to it.

"Are you ready to go dear?" Paul said. "You look very nice today."

I smirked at him, "Thanks Paul, and yes I'm definitely ready to go."

He nodded and opened the door to the mansion and watched me walk past him. I stopped walking for a moment, feeling Paul's lustful eyes on me.

"You know Paul…you should really keep your thoughts to yourself …I don't the Undertaker will like you too much longer if you keep those naughty little thoughts up…"

His eyes widened, "W-what…h-how did you-"

I winked at him, "Just be careful Paul. I really wouldn't want you to end up in a coffin."

He gulped and then followed me to the car. I got in the passenger seat ready to do the job I was set out to do. Paul was silent the entire drive there, and rightfully so. I loved putting him in his place…

When we finally pulled up in front of my old house, I took a deep breath and got out of the car.

"Don't worry Paul, this shouldn't take long." I said.

He nodded and put the car in park as I made my way up to the house. Before knocking, I could hear Randy talking loudly about how he got rid of the Undertaker once and for all. Silly man…he didn't have a clue about what was coming for him. I laughed and rang the doorbell, bringing an awkward silence over the house. When the door flew open, I came face to face with my cousin who looked more than scared to see me.

"H-Hayley?" he said.

I smirked, "In the flesh…"

My uncle came around the corner from the kitchen smiling when he saw me. "Hayley! Oh my goodness you're…different?"

I took a few steps into the house, walking past the awestruck Randy. "Hello uncle Bob, did you miss me?"

"Of course…Hayley you look…great dear." He said.

I giggled darkly, "I feel great actually. A lot has changed since I last saw you."

"believe me I can tell…what has he done to you Hayley?" Randy snapped as he grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him.

"That's none of your business Randy…why do you even care when you're the one who was planning on giving me up in the first place." I said as I gently touched his face. "Yes…I know all about it…and believe me…you're going to pay."

He chuckled, "Is that why you came here? To deliver that message?"

"Something like that…The Undertaker will be back for you Randy and this time…there won't be any escape."

He narrowed his eyes at me and then looked at my hand. "Wait a minute…you…you married him didn't you!"

"And if I did? What would that mean to you?" I asked.

He suddenly started laughing hysterically, "Oh Hayley…that's exactly what I was hoping for…"

Before I could react, he tossed me into a wall, knocking the pictures off.

"Randy! Leave her alone!" my uncle said as he charged at Randy. "What is your problem?"

My cousin smirked at me as I sat up, rubbing my back from the impact I took.

"Don't you see dad? He's fallen in love with Hayley, just like I expected him to." He said. "He's weak now…which means he's very vulnerable."

I looked up at him, "He's not as vulnerable as you think buddy."

He laughed, "Oh please little cousin, you don't think I know about his little secret? I know you're currently carrying his powers within you which makes him mortal…that means,"

I sat up and pressed myself against the wall as he pulled a switch blade from his back pocket.

"That means…without you…he can't hurt me." He said with a smirk.

"Randy wait! You can't kill her!" my uncle yelled as stood over Randy. "There is more to this than what you were told."

"Like what?" Randy snapped.

"I'm not just carrying his powers…I'm carrying his child too." I said.

He froze for a moment. "Paul never said anything about a child…."

My eyes widened, "What! That traitor!"

Randy glared at me, "Yes…Paul has been trying to gain some type of control over the Undertaker for awhile now…and now that you have all his power, there's no stopping him from getting rid of that freak once and for all!"

I gasped and got to me feet, dashing for the front door. Randy ended up catching me, yanking me by my hair.

"Oh no…you aren't going anywhere…"

After he said that, he hit me sharply in the back of my neck, knocking me out cold. "Oh Undertaker…I hope you can hear me…I'm in trouble…." I said before shutting my eyes. I knew I had gotten myself trapped, but Randy…was digging himself into a very deep hole.


	18. Chapter 18

**Time to Fight**

"Hayley…Hayley!"

I wasn't sure whose voice I was hearing at first, when I was regaining consciousness. I could feel my arms tied behind my back and there was something tied around my mouth to keep me from speaking. Once my vision came to, I realized I was leaning against a wall in the basement of my uncle's house. It was cold down there and I had a very sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Hayley!" said the voice again.

I looked to my side and saw Abby lying on the ground, tied up like me. Her face was red from crying and her eyes were full of fear.

"Help me Hayley," she said.

I moved my head around until the fabric around my mouth fell off. "It's alright Abby, just stay calm ok?"

She sniffled and nodded her head as I tried to get myself loose. It was somewhat dark in the room which meant I must have been knocked out for hours on end. I struggled with the restraints until I finally was able to get them off. I then quietly moved over to Abby and sat her up so I could untie her.

"Who tied you up Abby?" I asked her once I got her hands free.

She sniffled as tears filled her eyes again. "D-daddy did…he s-said I was being a b-bad girl."

I sighed and held her tight against my chest. "It's alright honey; Hayley is going to get us out of here ok?"

She nodded and squeezed onto me. It was then that I noticed the bump that had formed on my belly. Strange…I could have sworn I was only a few weeks ahead in my pregnancy.

I was shaken from my thoughts when I heard heavy footsteps above my head. A cold chill took over my body as the footsteps got louder, getting closer and closer to the door at the top of the basement steps. Thinking it was my cousin; I got up with Abby in my arms and ran to a dark corner to hide. I heard the door open slowly before the person came down the steps.

"Hayley? Hayley where are you?" my uncle whispered. He looked like he had been in a very bad fight. His face was bruised and his clothes were torn in different places. He had a little blood trickling from his mouth and nose.

I sighed with relief before getting up and stepping into view. "Uncle Bob?"

He glanced in my direction and smiled, "Oh God are you two alright?"

I nodded, "I am but…Abby is really shaken up."

"Poor thing." He said.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

He sighed, "No time to explain…I need to get you out of here before Randy finds the Undertaker's mansion."

My heart heated up at hearing that, "Why is he going there?"

He glanced at my belly and then smiled, "Because…he knows that when you give birth to your child, The Undertaker will regain his power. He wishes to get rid of him before the baby arrives."

I chuckled, "Well he has nine whole months!"

He shook his head, "Not exactly. Your baby isn't like normal babies Serena…this child is part of darkness which means it can be born anywhere between two to three months."

I sighed, "Oh God…"

"Randy even tried to kill you while you were sleeping, but the power you now hold makes you virtually untouchable to death."

"Wow…I didn't even know that."

He smiled, "It's almost as if the Undertaker has willingly sacrificed a portion of himself just to protect you and his unborn child…very sweet."

I smiled, "So…since he's mortal now…could Randy kill him?"

"Yes. Now don't get me wrong, The Undertaker is still very strong, but if Randy catches him off guard it could be bad."

I shook my head, "no…I have to stop him!"

"Hayley you can't go by yourself!" he said. "Paul Bearer possesses powers unknown to man and he's with Randy now."

"I have to try uncle Bob, I refuse to lose the man I love over this crap!" I said as I handed Abby to him. "Please try to understand…I love him."

He sighed, "Ok Hayley, but promise me you'll be careful."

I nodded and headed upstairs. There was no way in hell I was going to let The Undertaker get hurt like this. If Randy wanted him…he would have to go through me…


	19. Chapter 19

**The Last Laugh**

I wasted no time getting in my uncle's car and racing through the streets to save my man. The more I thought about what Randy could do to him, the more I felt trembling in my belly. I placed one hand on my hard lower abdomen feeling my baby slowly growing. God I hoped he was ok…otherwise some hell was going to be unleashed on Randy.

When I first pulled up in front of the mansion I didn't hear or see anyone in sight. I shut off the car and slowly got out making sure not draw attention to myself. I didn't bother to lock the door as I made my way up to the door looking around for any signs of a disturbance. I already could see something was wrong…it was dark...and extremely quiet. I crept up to the door and noticed that it was cracked open.

With the tip of my shoe, I pushed it open and nearly screamed when I came face to face with Paul's body which was laid out in a pool of blood. His eyes were wide open and blood was trickling from his mouth and the back of his head. I carefully stepped over him and made my way to the Undertaker's chambers. I kept my pace slow so that my heels wouldn't make too much noise. I could hear my heart pounding as I got closer and closer to the door…

Just before I opened it, I heard a strange thud and someone grunting. I took a deep breath and opened the door only to have a sharp blade lodged into my chest, on the right side. The impact caught me off guard so I stood frozen for a second.

In the room, I saw Mark on the ground, lying on his back. He turned and looked into my eyes, which were starting to fill with water.

"T-T-Taker…" I whispered as I took a few steps into the room. My cousin stood in the corner with a devilish smile on his face. I glanced at him for a moment not seeing an ounce of regret in his eyes.

"Yes little cousin…die…you and that bastard child of yours." He said as he stepped into the light.

My breathing became shortened as I finally reached Mark who looked up into my eyes. It was then that I noticed a dagger lodged into his lower abdomen. I dropped to my knees and laid my head down on his chest.

"Hayley…please don't die…" Mark said in a whisper. "I-I love you so m-much."

A tear fell from my eye and onto his chest, "I-I love you t-too…"

Randy laughed, "oh how sweet it is to kill two birds with one stone…now that I've gotten rid of you two I can live my life freely without any worries or doubts."

"W-why did you k-kill Paul?" Mark asked.

"He out lived his purpose obviously…" he said as folded his arms over his chest.

He walked over to us as Mark began to rub my head. My body was growing colder and colder as I laid there.

"It's a shame you two won't be around to see your child come into the world…it would have made a wonderful edition to your dark and demented family."

I glared at him suddenly feeling the urge to get up and strangle him. I sat up slowly as my blood came to life. Randy looked down at me wondering just what in the hell was happening. I closed my eyes and images of all the hurtful things Randy had done to me and his daughter raged through my mind. In some ways, they began to consume me, filling me with all the power I needed to live through this.

I felt my energy growing more and more as my anger fueled it. I reached up and pulled the dagger out of my chest. I heard Randy back up as I held it tightly in my hand and stood up. The wound then healed before I opened my eyes and glared at him.

"What the hell!" Randy yelled. "I-I thought-"

The Undertaker started laughing hysterically, "You thought you could kill us…but as long as that baby lives within her…we'll always live!"

I looked over my shoulder with a smirk as the Undertaker got to his feet. His appearance began to change from modern to the dark man I first met in my house.

"Your powers…they returned…" Randy said.

The Undertaker smirked and gently placed his hand on my shoulder, "Yes…only because her anger allows it….you see I'm not able to harm you in this state, but she is…"

Randy gasped and tried to run from the room, but I wasn't letting him get away that easy. I took the dagger and threw it at him, hitting him directly in the back. He collapsed in the hallway, screaming in pain.

I smiled and walked up to him, "Oh Randy…for so long you've treated me like complete crap." I pressed my heel into his back making him scream more. "Now it's payback time…."

"Hayley! Don't kill him!" Taker yelled.

I glared at him, "Why?"

He walked up to me as I roughly yanked the dagger from Randy's back. He screamed making me awkwardly amused.

The Undertaker stopped in front of me and gently touched my face. "If you do this…I promise you'll regret it."

I blinked back tears, "What are you talking about. You know what he did to me!"

"Yes…but if you kill him, you'll be no better than him." He said.

I looked back down at him for a moment, every part of me wanted to put him out of his misery. My baby then kicked me, making me think about what my actions might cost me. Life in prison maybe? I didn't want to spend time away from my child or the Undertaker for that matter. A tear fell from my face as I slowly released the blade. The minute it hit the ground I felt my belly shrink slightly and all the powers drained from my body.

"What's happening?" I asked suddenly noticing that the same thing was happening to the Undertaker.

He smirked, "We just passed the test."

I looked at him in confusion, "Test?"

"There was one other part of this curse I was under. Once I got with you, I needed to show you how to make the right choice when you had the opportunity to make a bad choice." He said.

I smiled at him, "So…now we're both-"

"-completely mortal." He said as he pulled me close and kissed me.

I glanced down at Randy with a sigh, "I suppose we better take him to the hospital."

He nodded and took my hand, "I love you Hayley."

"I love you too" I said.

Once we dropped Randy off at the hospital and dropped Paul's body off at the morgue, we headed to Mark's other house, where we lived together happily ever after.


End file.
